Twist of Fate
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel and Legolas go in search of secrets best left untold.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Twist of fate  
  
Summary: Estel and Legolas go in search of secrets best left untold.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, Tolkien does. I merely use them from time to time for evilness.  
  
A/N: This fic is AU, not canon. It takes place of course before Frodo gets the ring, around the time that Estel is 19 or so. Reviews are welcome, flames are just amusing.  
  
Now to the fic and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
A often not seen ray of sunlight pierced the treeline. It was an added treasure here in the depths of Mirkwood. Thranduil stood in his garden and tried to breathe in the air of the day. His thoughts were all to soon cast back into reality as a human of around twenty years came flying past him, screeching all the way. Behind the human was his new guard, bow poised ready to kill the intruder which had dared to enter the kingdom unannounced.  
  
"Dartho!" Thranduil yelled and held out his arm to stop the almost certain death of Elrond's son. "You would not wish to kill Lord Elrond's son now would you?" he inquired of the startled elf.  
  
"But how.. he is human? Surely you jest my king?"  
  
"I do not jest, as you well should know by now, and please forgive me for not informing you that he would be arriving today.  
  
The guard stood in shock. Here was Lord Thranduil telling him that the Lord of Imladris had a human son and he had almost killed him.  
  
"Forgive me, I did not know" he said eyes downcast as Estel had now returned to stand by King Thranduil.  
  
"All is forgiven, think of it no more." Estel said bowing before the King of Mirkwood. As a squeal of delight was heard coming from the doorway.  
  
Both turned to see Legolas, all formality gone, running towards them both. "Estel you arrived a day early! This is a good day indeed"  
  
Thranduil looked at the two. They could not be more opposite from each other, but inside them dwelled a friendship so true that it amazed him each time he saw it. "I am sorry but I must take my leave of you now. I have a whole delegate of elves to contend with."  
  
Inside Legolas and Estel began to catch up as they had a small snack of cheese and bread. Already the two were planning on going out for the next day and having a swim, or as Legolas referred to it a big bath to remove that smell which had seemed to cling to Estel. This had gotten him a swift almost elflike whack to the back of the head.  
  
Thranduil entered later and told the two to go and wash up, dinner would be served around six and he would expect them both there, clean and on time. The two rolled their eyes as if how could they get dirty in only two hours.  
  
Thranduil was caught in the hallway by the guard who again approached the subject of a human in Mirkwood. He bowed, but he had to know, how a human could become such a friend as to be allowed into the royal family so easily.  
  
"You should not try my patience today" Thranduil barked as he knew the delegates did not leave until the morrow. " If you continue to doubt the human in my presence you may very well see my wrath."  
  
The guard begged his forgiveness and left to ponder the thought on his own, or find someone less likely to cast him out of Mirkwood. Thranduil however had resumed his brisk walk, a smile now on his face as he thought of a nice dinner with his son.  
  
Legolas had taken Estel to the archery field and was trying to help him with his aim. "You are doing it wrong a little to the left and it will be perfect, or as perfect as a human can get."  
  
"Watch it prissy elf" came the sneer from Estel.  
  
"I was merely stating that those Noldor brothers of yours could not hit a target if Valar himself guided the arrow." Legolas said backing away as he said it smiling.  
  
Estel turned and notched the arrow and then turned to aim not at the target, but at Legolas.  
  
"Estel, You know I was only joking right" he said with a bit of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Oh yes Legolas, it is just that if your words are true I will not hit you anyway. Just stand still for me please."  
  
Legolas looked at Estel as if he had lost his mind and started to step backwards. Estel grinned mischieviously and took off running after him. Legolas ran and was almost to the small little pond when an arrow whizzed past him and stuck in the tree beside his head.  
  
"ESTEL Elrondian how could you!? That was too close" and before he could finish his statement he was tackled into the river.  
  
Legolas came up sputtering and glaring. "How could you, father will kill us. And now look at me I am wet and this water is murky already. Estel answer me and stop laughing. The least you could do is come in here and bathe The stench of that animal still lingers on you even now."  
  
"I do not smell" Estel retorted, but he was snatched back under the murky water and a certain silvan elf seemed to take great pleasure in dunking him again each time he came up.  
  
A few minutes later quite exhausted he crawled from the water and lay down on the ground. "I have missed you Legolas, even your prissy little ways.  
  
"Prissy, I am not prissy human."  
  
"You could give Arwen a complex you are so prissy" Estel said as he got up and ran for it.  
  
Legolas gave chase screaming revenge, and in no time at all caught up to Estel. He was about to grab him by the collar when something caught his foot. He mumbled about humans making him lose his gracefulness as he fell on top of Estel, and both tumbled into the mud puddle.  
  
"Get off me Legolas I can not breathe"  
  
Legolas jumped up and reached out his hand to help Estel up when one of the servants of the house came running up to them.  
  
"Please hurry you two are already late and dinner begins in five minutes."  
  
Both looked downcast as they knew what Thranduil would do when he saw the state they were in. Slowly they trudged back up to the home and through the door.  
  
"Wait the least you could do is remove your muddy boots" the servant said as if they had lost their mind coming into the house with them on.  
  
They walked into the diningroom and noticed a few elves not of Mirkwood. Thranduil was speaking about how his son and Lord Elrond's son should be joining them momentarily when he looked up to see the two of them covered in mud.  
  
Estel bowed before the king and a big plop of mud fell off his head onto the floor. He quickly stood back up and tried to look at the floor out of repsect, and fear of the wrath he was sure was forming. Legolas stood in horror. He saw the look on his father's face when they had been seen, and he thought sailing to Valinor at this moment seemed like a good idea.  
  
Both of them heard the cough from one of the other elves in the room and then a strange sound bellowed through the diningroom. It started low and soft and then turned into peals of laughter as Thranduil laughed until tears ran down his face.  
  
"Excuse my son and Estel it seems they have been attacked by a vicious mud monster. Thranduil fell from his chair laughing much to the amazement of all in the room, and had to be helped up between his fits of laughter.  
  
Legolas and Estel were too stunned to move and yet small smiles came over their faces. They were glad the would not have to leave for the safety of Lothlorien  
  
As the mighty King of Mirkwood finally restored his usually stoic look upon his face he turned to his guests. If you would please forgive me for just a moment I think I will escort my son to the washroom. Thranduil grabbed Legolas by his shoulder and steered him out of the dningroom. Estel followed behind them head still down in shame at his appearence.  
  
No words were spoken between the trio until they reached the washroom off the kitchen. Legolas broke the silence as he started to try to apologize profusely to his father. Thranduil held up his hand.  
  
"Please my son do not apologize I was looking for a way to get out of there anyway. They were becoming boring and tedious in their conversation." Estel's mouth fell open for he had always thought the King to be serious. Thranduil looked at Estel who was still dripping mud and began to chuckle again. "Little Elrondian surely you do not think me so evil."  
  
Estel began to stutter and stumble over his words, but as he saw his reflection in the mirror behind Thranduil he had to admit he did look quite humorous.  
  
Within a few moments Legolas and Estel had cleaned themselves and changed into their formal clothes and rejoined King Thranduil. The dinner conversation had gone back to the issues at hand, and they were discussing the spider problem.  
  
"Not to be presumptious King Thranduil but I also see anothers hand has to be at work here."  
  
Thranduil turned to the elf from he knew not where and asked. " Explain what you mean Lanthian. What have you seen or heard?"  
  
"I have seen many things my king and none of them are good. The spiders grow larger as if by some magic, the orcs become bolder each day and it is almost as if."  
  
"Almost as if what!" Thranduil almost yelled. Everyone stopped eating and turned to the elf to hear his explanation.  
  
Lanthian sat in silence seeming to ponder just how to explain this and then he spoke. "I have snuck into the orcs encampment and heard their talks of a new master, and how they must find the one to make everything complete."  
  
Thranduil stared off into space, before he spoke. "We will discuss this more tomorrow. I believe the night has grown late and we should all retire for the evening. I have one question though before we go. "Did you hear whom the new master was Lanthian?"  
  
"Nay, I did not, but the orcs spoke as if he were all powerful, they even seemed frightened of him.  
  
No more was said as everyone got up to depart for their rooms. Legolas walked with Estel up to his room and went inside.  
  
"Estel, What do you think that Lanthian was speaking of. Who could this new master be?"  
  
Estel seemed to think about it as he sat down on his bed. "Gandalf came to Imladris not long ago and spoke of some things with Ada. I was not supposed to be eavesdropping." Estel said his eyes downcast.  
  
"Estel! you can not leave me not knowing, what did he say!"  
  
Estel smiled at his friend "Gandalf spoke of a ring and of someone who would stop the power from taking the world into darkness. I know not of whom this is, but Ada began to shout at him that he was not ready. Ada spoke as if he knew him, and as if he loved him."  
  
"If my Ada thinks him not ready then prehaps he is not, but I hope he becomes ready soon. For all our sakes. I do not like the idea of someone trying to destroy all that is pure and good."  
  
"Aye my friend and together perhaps one day we can defeat the evil. How about a ride out tomorrow to check on these orcs that Lanthian spoke of? I believe father has amassed a party to ride out at first light."  
  
"What could I want more than a chance to fight off a few orcs" Estel smiled deviously. Legolas threw a pillow at him and got up to leave.  
  
"Sleep well mellon nin" and he left to get a few hours of sleep before they left. Little did either of them know that indeed the day would be filled with a new set of horrors. 


	2. Riding Out

Title: Twist of Fate  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, flames will be amusing.  
  
Now to the reviewers! All of you make my day!  
  
Estelle1: You know the answet to this question. ahem  
  
Catmint: Thanks for your suggestions, and the review! Sometimes it is great, and sometimes it is not, but I try! g  
  
leggylover4ever: Here is an update!  
  
Scribe of Gryffindor: Thanks a lot for your wonderful review! As I said some chapters are great, and some umm err well do not go so well.  
  
SivanShemesh: I thank you! This brought a smile to my face  
  
Riva van Dyk: I'm glad you liked it, here is more.  
  
Hiei-Rulez: The ring sentence was just a line to bring a sense of when the fic took place, but I will explain it in a later chapter.  
  
Kaorethein: Trouble is an understatement. hehehehehe  
  
Elven Kitten: He soooooooooo will regret them.  
  
Mornflower: Here is more!  
  
astalder27: Of course it would not be them otherwise.  
  
Beling: YAY! I have missed your reviews, they bring the biggest smile to my face. G  
  
HarryEstel: They will get into EVIL trouble of course, what other kind is there.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. To me it is not as good as the first, but it is leading somewhere of course.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Estel was dreaming peacefully of home when he was startled from his sleep. He opened one eye and saw it was still dark, and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Estel get up!" Legolas shouted "Everyone else is ready and waiting."  
  
"But it is not even light out yet," Estel pleaded hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.  
  
"It will be light by the time we reach the encampment. Now hurry and get dressed."  
  
Estel sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. Mumbling about humans needing more sleep, he slung his feet to the side of the bed and stood up. In a few minutes he left his room to find Legolas and the others. In his haste he began to run down the hall realizing how late he truly was. His running abruptly ended as he rounded the corner, and plowed into the very guard who had chased him the day before. In shock Estel helped the elf he had knocked down to his feet. "Please forgive me, I did not see you there."  
  
"It is quite alright, but perhaps you should be more careful the next time."  
  
Estel apologized again and walked away. He did not hear the elf speaking ill of him. "How is it the best healer, and Lord of Imladris came to take a human as a son. Does he not see the fraility and weakness of his race?"  
  
"I do not know, but I for one would not have a human come before any elf, but come let us speak of this no more."  
  
Out in the stables horses were being readied for the ride out. Estel's horse was a beautiful chestnut mare given to him by Glorfindel. The elven horse was as fast as the wind, but refused any rider but her master. It had been a funny day when Erestor tried to ride the horse. He had leapt up on her back, only to find himself swiftly back on the ground. Rubbing his backside he had glared at Estel, as Estel sat chuckling at his misfortune.  
  
"You did not ask politely if you could ride Erestor." Estel smiled at this memory and mounted up.  
  
Thranduil turned to wish them all a safe return and to give his son a pat on the back. With an extra be careful to Legolas and Estel they were off. The small group moved through the forest ever watchful for spiders. Estel and Legolas normally joking around were now silent as Legolas listened to what the trees were telling him.  
  
"It is not much further they say." he called out to the group. It would have been an enjoyable ride if their goal was not so glum. Estel sat upon his horse feeling left out as he could not hear what the trees spoke of. He glanced along the ground until he saw indentations ever so slight in the dirt. They were becoming a lot larger and more pronounced the further they went. Estel jumped from his horse and followed the tracks walking right past Lanthian.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lanthian chastized the human for holding them up.  
  
"The tracks no longer lead in this direction, but instead lead away into the woods"  
  
"Do not be silly adan orcs do not....", but his words were cut off as the arrow whizzed by him, missing by mere inches. Orcs came out of the woods surrounding the group. Estel barely had time to duck down to avoid the blade before it struck him. As he hit the ground he drove his sword deep into the orc's leg. As the orc fell shrieking, Estel severed his head.  
  
Legolas was notching arrow after arrow, each one hitting their mark and felling another of the foul beasts. Having used his final arrow, he gave up his bow for his daggers. With precise movement he slashed at the orcs, but even his energy was fading. As he became more drained from the fight, the more mistakes he made. Each time he narrowly escaped he sighed with relief.  
  
Lanthian and the other guards fought bravely to keep any harm from their prince, but Lanthian had not seen the orc sneak up behind him, but he felt the blow as he was hit. The ground came swiftly, knocking all the air out of him for a moment. As an orc stepped in front of him and raised his sword Lanthian tried to look brave. Here he was without his sword or bow and no way to stop the fall of the orc blade.  
  
His eyes blinked in surprise as the orc fell atop him instead, and as he rolled the creature off he saw the arrow sticking out of his back. Lanthian turned to look for one of his kinsmen, but instead it was Estel staring back at him. "Hannon le Estel". Lanthian still did not understand the worth of humans, but he was relieved this one had saved him.  
  
As the group begin to tire more they saw another ten orcs coming through the woods. "We will never be able to fight them all off. Mount up and ride for Mirkwood" Legolas yelled.  
  
Three had already mounted up and were off. All that remained were Legolas, Estel, Lanthian and two other guards. Lanthian seeing the orcs grow closer grabbed the first horse he saw and leapt atop it. He had made a grave mistake as it was Estel's mare, and he was promptly thrown back to the ground.  
  
Estel as well as one of the guards had seen Lantian be thrown. Estel made his way over to the fallen elf and helped him up, he then patted his mare quietly whispering his praise. All the rest of the party had rode hard back towards Mirkwood, and the remaining four were about to follow. The orcs were coming even closer and their black speech sent shivers down all four.  
  
All had mounted up except Melien the other guard. Estel looked down to see his ankle twisted in an odd angle, and he could not quite get on the horse. Everyone's attention was quickly turned as the orcs stood now within bow shot. One by one they fired arrows into the crowd of orcs until all of them were out. Melien now drew his blade and stood on his good foot.  
  
"Get on your horses and ride for Mirkwood!" Legolas yelled knowing the four were far outnumbered.  
  
Lanthian and Legolas jumped atop their steeds. "Ride Prince Legolas for Mirkwood, I will see to the others." Lanthian spoke drawing his sword. Legolas looked at the three. He knew Estel was unharmed, and finally shook his head. He took off saying to quickly follow. Lanthian jumped from his horse to go and help Estel with Melien. Before he knew what happened they were surrounded by at least a dozen orcs. With a look to the other two the fight began.  
  
Lanthian was twirling his blade expertly and disposing of the orcs who dared approach him. A look out of the corner of his eye saw Melien trying to fend off two orcs. They had seen he was injured and were going in for the kill. Melien cried out as the blade hit his other leg and he fell to his knees. The orc raised his sword as if to deliver the fatal blow when Estel cried out in elvish.  
  
"Cowards all of you are! You are poor excuses for orcs and were probably even worse elves."  
  
The orcs fumed with anger. The human had dared to speak to them in that tongue and about them too. He must die. Melien lay forgotten for a moment and that was all Lanthian needed,. He quickly scooped him up and sat him atop his horse, and got on behind him.  
  
"Wait" Melien said. "What of Estel?"  
  
Lanthain seemed to think for a moment. He did not dislike the adan, but surely his life was not worth that of one of the first born. "I must see to you, it is an adan Melien. If I save him we may be killed. His life is not worth that of one immortal. He is destined to die anyway." With a sigh Lanthain took off riding hard for Mirkwood, leaving Estel alone with the four orcs.  
  
Galloping hard Lanthian caught up to Legolas. "Prince Legolas, Melien is injured, I will ride swiftly to Mirkwood and bring him to the healers.  
  
Legolas looked around wondering where Estel was, and after a minute turned to Lanthian. "Where is Estel?"  
  
"Melien was injured so I left him to bring Melien to the healers."  
  
"You left him with orcs!"  
  
"Yes, He was unharmed. Forgive me prince, but he is only an adan. I had to chose Melien or him. Surely Melien's life means more."  
  
Legolas wanted to throttle Lanthian at that very moment. He sent him a glare that could rival Lord Elrond's and then took off on his horse back towards Estel. Legolas yelled over his shoulder. "Take Melien back and explain to my father."  
  
He must have taken a blow to the head during the scuffle with the orcs, thought Lanthain With a click of his heels he was off towards Mirkwood.The fear was already creeping into him at the thought of facing King Thranduil. 


	3. A King's Reaction

Title: Twist of Fate  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Still Au any reviews welcome, flames are amusing  
  
To the reviewers! You are all awesome!  
  
Scribe of Gryffindor: YAY! Yes Lanthianis quite the arse, he will regret his actions. ANd yes Legolas and Estel are true mellons  
  
Catmint: Thanks, I do try! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kaorethein: Yes very bad elf indeed. He should really rethink a lot of things  
  
leggylover4ever: You may not kill Lanthian, I need him. You may however maim him, and Legolas will ride fast  
  
Estelle1: Hmm all should be answered in this chappie!  
  
Mornflower: Yes Lanthian is stupid, and O.o Thranduil's reaction  
  
Beling: LOL thanks, and yes you shall see some of Thranduil's reaction this chapter.  
  
Riva van Dyk: Yeah sorry about that, it was just the way it fell out of my head, slows down now  
  
HarryEstel: Estel hmmm All I can say is I am evil, you know the rest mwhahahaha  
  
sielge: Legolas will find Estel, as to what happens then read on!  
  
SivanShemesh: Thanks! Your review made me smile, and I would be a lass not a lad lol!  
  
Thanks to all of you for your reviews! Everytime I read one I smile! Now to the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Legolas rode fast until he came upon the orcs again. He saw Estel stumble over a rock and fall. The orc then raised his blade to take his head, but Estel plunged his sword through the orc's chest, and he fell dead. Legolas ran towards his fallen friend, knives in hand, his arrows having been spent. The silver knives were but a blur as they finished off the last two orcs. Turning Legolas knelt down beside Estel, and noticed he had a gash upon his side. "Estel you are hurt?" he said with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"I have had worse injuries. Fear not, I will be up and about in a day's time."  
  
Legolas smiled as he knew the healers were in for trouble with Estel as a patient. He smiled at his friend and held out his hand to help him up, but instead he slumped over on top of him, an arrow protruding from his side. Estel was frozen for a mere second as his wits came back to him. He struggled to roll Legolas off him so he could get to his sword. His efforts were in vain as he saw the cold, calculating eyes of the orc right before the hilt of his sword made contact with his head.  
  
"I shall take them to master and he will be pleased with his treasures." The orc slung the two over his shoulder and began to walk away. As he passed the two elven horses he slapped them and they took off running.  
  
Lanthian had finally made it into the elven realm. Even though he was tired he carried Melien down the hall to the healing room. Once he felt his fellow guard was secure he went off to perform the dreaded task of informing King Thranduil, his son had stayed behind. As he approached the king's study fear began to creep into him. With a deep breath he opened the door.  
  
"Ahh Lanthian how went the scouting party? I see you are in one piece so I will venture to say all is well."  
  
"Not exactly milord," Lanthian said trying to fight back the lump in his throat.  
  
"Come sit tell me what you speak of. Is it Legolas. Has something befallen my son!?"  
  
"Nay sire last I saw him he was well."  
  
At this response Thranduil's jaw tightened. "What do you mean, when last you saw him. Where is he!" he said his voice rising.  
  
Lanthian swallowed his fear and became angry. "He went back for the adan. Melien had been hurt. Surely you would have me save him, rather than some human destined for death anyway."  
  
Thranduil stood from his chair, his eyes blazing with rage. "You mean to tell me you let my son fight while you rode back here like a coward!"  
  
"But sire," Lanthian said backing away "Is not Melien's life more important than some human that Lord Elrond took pity on?" Lanthian saw the hand, and then felt the sting as Thranduil slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"How dare you speak of Lord Elrond's son in this way. He has long been welcomed and loved here. He may be an adan, but he would lay his life on the line from my son. Would you do the same?"  
  
Lanthian cowered in fear at the rage on his king's face. "Sire I.... Lanthian stammered.  
  
"Be silent and go ready my horse. We will be riding out to where you left my son and Estel."  
  
Lanthian ran from the room, down the stairs he ran tripping over his own feet. "It was only a human" he thought, but he did chastize himself for not dragging the prince with him.  
  
While Thranduil paced the floor a sense of dread overtook him. Without further thought he sat down to write Elrond who was in Lorien to come quickly. Finishing up the note he sent it with a messenger and prayed Elrond would arrive swiftly. That done he stood to go to the stables. He would ride out with Lanthain, but something told him what he would not find them.  
  
Thranduil arrived in the stables to find his horse ready and Lanthian waiting. "You would be wise to hope I find them unharmed and well." Thranduil spoke not bothering to hide the anger in his voice. Long and hard they rode throught the forest surrounding Mirkwood. Usually on high alert for spiders Thranduil dismissed his usual concerns for that of his sons' welfare.  
  
Upon entering the clearing Thranduil could see orc bodies littering the ground. He searched each body seeing it had been felled by either arrow or sword. Pride leapt into his heart knowing that since he did not see his son, at least he did not go down without a fight. He turned to Lanthian who was standing in shock at the carnage in front of him. "Tell me where did you last see Estel!"  
  
"He was over there milord, by the tree."  
  
Thranduil walked to where Lanthian had pointed out and saw his sons' beloved horse slaughtered. As he looked around for any signs of his son he noticed drops of blood on a piece of cloth. As he lifted up the horses' head he saw it was indeed a piece of his sons' tunic, that had been ripped off. "My son would not go down without a fight and I see no sign of Lord Elrond's son either, which tells me one thing. Estel rather than leave my son to fight alone seems to have fallen with him in battle. You could learn a lot from the adan as you call him."  
  
Lanthian knew he had shamed his family, his name in the eyes of the king. He however could still not see the king's love for this human, son of Elrond or not.  
  
"Come, we are going to ride back and then you have somewhere to go!"  
  
Lanthian fearing he would spend all eternity in the dugeons of Mirkwood hung his head.  
  
"Why do you hang your head now! You should have thought of your actions before they put my son in jeopardy! You will pay with your very life should my son die from this lack of judgement.  
  
"But sire if you are not sending me to the dungeons then where am I to go?" he said with a smile seeing he had escaped the fate.  
  
"You will ride out and meet Lord Elrond and bring him back into Mirkwood. He should be happy to know you left his son, to die like some stray dog." Thranduil said mounting back up. With a final sweep over the battle he rode hard and fast, Lanthain behind him, to get back to Mirkwood and amass a search party.  
  
Riding into the courtyard he jumped from his horse with Lanthian right on his heels. He turned swiftly and spoke with utter malice. "You have ten minutes before you will depart to find Elrond and lead him here. He will be traveling from Lorien, and I expect he will be here within two days time. Hurry, be swift and get out of my sight."  
  
Lanthian ran from the king's sight for he saw pure hatred in his eyes. Never in all his days in Middle Earth did he think he would come to see this. Grumbling about the unfairness he gathered up some rations and his weapons and mounted back up. With one last turn of his head he looked back at the elven realm, and then he was off. 


	4. A Poor Choice of Words

Title: Twist of fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Any reviews welcome, and flames will be used to keep me warm, brrr it is cold.

Now to my wonderful reviewers!

leggylover4ever: They are off to find them!

Catmint: thanks, glad you liked it

Jopru: Thanks, hopes you enjoy this one!

Elven Kitten: Elrond is ummm peeved to say the least

Riva van Dyk: sniff yes they do, angst galore

Evanescent Dawn: Yes, Elrond's reaction is ahem bad, and Thranduil's as I said is not over yet

Deana: Thanks!

Angel of Imladris: Thranduil can't be all bad no can he, he did produce Legolas

sielge: You shall see in this chappie! and thank you for the review!

HarryEstel: Umm err is because angst is good. :D

Kaorethein: lol yes, he most certainly will

SivanShemesh: Everyone is pissed, and Thranduil lots

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! They make me smile when I read them. Now to the fic we go.................

Chapter 4

A day earlier Elrond had opened the mysterious letter, and saw that it had been sent by Thranduil. Estel had disappeared most likely taken by orcs and Legolas with him also. It seemed Thranduil was upset by one of his guards who had left Estel behind, and was sending that guard to meet them along their way. Elrond passed the note along to his sons, who read it and were enraged. "We shall ready the horses immediately" Elladan said dragging Elrohir along.

Elrond was relieved that he had not allowed the boys to read the name of the guard, who had left their brother to fend off the orcs. It was better for the guard's safety. His sons wrath was not a good thing, for anyone to face.

The second day into their journey they were nearing Mirkwood and knew they would arrive by nightfall. "Ada when will we head off to find Estel?"

"I shall not tarry long, on that you can believe. I am just as anxious to head out as you are my son." Elladan noticed his father's determined look, and then flinched as his father drew his sword from his side. Elladan chastized himself as he saw an elf coming through the woods towards them, and for not noticing him sooner. He had been to wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

"Who goes there. Announce yourself at once!" Elrond ordered

"It is I Lord Elrond, Lanthian. I have come to accompany you and your sons into Mirkwood safely."

Elrond's eyes peered over at the guard looking him up and down. His hand was still on his sword and it took longer than it should have for him to release it. Lanthian bowed his head before Lord Elrond and then they were headed off again. It was long into the ride and Elladan could take it no more. "Can you tell us exactly what has happened to our brother, and to Legolas"

Lanthian visibly flinched and then turned to look at Lord Elrond. He saw in the mighty elf lord's eyes that he should not even bother to lie about anything. Lanthian began his tale getting gasps as he told of the orcs. When he came to to part of leaving the adan he spat; he had forgotten to whom he was speaking. Elrond saw Elladan notch the arrow and jumped from his horse, pulling Lanthian from his.

What in arda's name!" Lanthian yelled, but then he saw the arrow poised, ready to kill him.

"So you are the guard who left our brother to die! Move aside Ada for he deserves to die as well!"

"Elladan lower your weapon!" Elrond told his son.

"Ada, you heard him. He left Estel to die simply for being human. He knows no honor, and he shall die like the coward he is." Elladan said pulling the arrow back..

"Stop this at once! There shall be time for your justice later, now we must get to Mirkwood, and find out all information to help in finding your brother." Elrond yelled, and then turned to Lanthain. "You should watch your tongue when concerning my son. I have spared your life this time for your slip up, but the next time I shall cut it out myself !"

Elrond then got back on his horse and without a look back he rode on towards Mirkwood. Elladan turned to look at Lanthian with disgust. "You will not speak to me again in this ride. You and your values dishonor you."

"You will however ride ahead of us for I do not trust you" Elrohir said glaring at the elf.

Lanthain gulped hard and took off after Lord Elrond. He did not wish to see the look on the twins face a moment longer, for it was one of hatred, and it scared him.

The sun was just setting as the party made it into the gates of Mirkwood and King Thranduil came out to greet them. "Mae govannen mellon nin. It is bad circumstances that we have been brought together." "Aye, but we shall find them. Now come tell me all that you know."

Thranduil and the elves from Imladris went inside to his study to discuss their course of action before departure. Lanthain was left to take the horses to the stable. Lanthian grumbled about the unfairness of it all as he left the stables. He was still muttering under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen twenty minutes later. "Lanthian, what and to whom are you speaking" the cook ask.

"Lanthian look shocked that anyone had been in there. "It is so unfair. Why should I be punished for some stupid human." he said pouting.

"I see, and who is this human you speak of?" the cook prodded for an answer.

Estel, Lord Elrond's son. I had to leave him, it was him or Melien and of course I would chose an elf over a human"

The cook seemed to gasp, but she covered it well. She had been in Mirkwood since the day it was built. She had seen many things, and had heard a great deal more. It seemed guests with too much wine would tell a friendly cook things no one else could know. "I would suggest you anger the sons of Elrond no more. Speaking ill of their brother may find you on the receiving end of a blade elfling. You have many things to learn, and the first would be to hold your tongue."

Lanthian looked as if he were going to say something else, but thought better of it. He hung his head as this was the second time today he had been told he was wrong. He would avoid the twins until they were gone, it was that simple. Feeling relieved with this thought he went up to ready himself for bed. "Goodnight Rashan," he spoke to the cook.

"Goodnight young one, may tomorrow bring you better judgement."

Upstairs in a room sat the twins sons of Elrond. "Tommorrow morn we leave to find them Ro, and if Lanthian so much as speaks again of Estel in that matter he will taste my blade."

"Aye gwador nin only if I do not get to him first." Sleep well Dan for tomorrow we shall have to keep a watchful eye out. With that the Halls of Mirkwood all laid down to sleep. 


	5. Venomous Words and wounds

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Sorry it took so long gr ff havign probs. Any reviews are welcome, any flames will be amusing

I now go to all the awesome reviewers! you all RULE!

Catmint: Thanks, Hmmm I dunno if it was you or the fic, hope you like this one

Elven Kitten: His impression reeks of love does it not LOL

Aranna Undomiel: LMAO! yes it would not be a fic of mine if they did not suffer mwhahaha

Evanescent Dawn: sorry if you find any errors, many times I update at 4 a.m lol, and you will see Rashan once more.

elitenschwein: Thanks, nice to know you read them even if you didn't review :D Of course there will be pain and suffering lol

Kaorethein:he sooooo will , snicker

leggylover4ever: Here they are, you will see!

Angel of Imladris: He is how he is growing up in Mirkwood, where not everyone excepts humans so easily

sielge: Some answers for you in this chappie!

Riva van Dyk: He so will take the heat, hehehehe and Estel and Legolas here for you!

Beling: Your reviews make me smile, and Poof your wish is my command this time hehehehe

SivanShemesh: Here are your scenes

HarryEstel: AHAHAHA he will!

I wish to thank you all again for reviewing it makes my day, and I hope ff lets you review now. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 5

The morning sun had barely peeked over the horizon as Lanthian got up. He had wished to go down to the kitchens early as to avoid Elrond and his sons. As he entered he saw no one except for the cook and sighed with relief.

"Good morning Rashan" How fare you this morning?"

"I am well young one, you however are to see King Thranduil after breakfast. He has left word if I saw you to send you straight to his personal study."

Lanthian gulped, he was sure the king was going to banish him from Mirkwood, or worse send him to the dungeons. Trying to muster all of his courage he went to leave from the kitchen. He stopped as Rashan turned to meet his gaze.

"I pray to Valar that you will wise up on matters of this world young one before it is too late."

"If you speak of the adan I stand firm on my decision. Why would I possibly spare him for Melien? He is only some silly adan that Lord Elrond took pity on, nothing more."

Rashan sighed and spoke one last time before he left. "Such bitter and harsh words, ones you may one day regret. I bid you a good day now as you should hurry along, and keep the king waiting no further."

Lanthian left the kitchen his good mood gone. He knew the king found the adan to be a friend, but he would not except him as an equal. He would however avoid the twins if he could until they left. He had been so lost in thought he was before the king's study in no time at all. Brandishing all his courage he opened the door. There behind his desk was King Thranduil, but he was not alone as Lord Elrond stood by him. Lanthian did not think this was going to be a good day at all.

Lanthian bowed before them both and then stood awaiting his punishment. He eyed the King and watched as he leaned down and spoke to Lord Elrond in whispers. Lanthian gulped as he saw Elrond's face twist in anger for a second and then he turned his eyes away.

"Lanthian, I would normally banish you henceforth from the realm for your words against Lord Elrond's son and also your cowardice in leaving him in battle. You have shown you have no honor and thus this is your sentence."

Lanthian waited breath stalled as he was sure this would be the last time he would see the light of day again. He however almost fell on his face at the king's next words.

"You shall accompany myself and Lord Elrond and his sons on our search for Prince Legolas and Estel. I dare say you should hold your tongue about your views on adans as it will be cut out if not. Be gone now and ready yourself we leave within the hour."

Lanthian ran from the room, sweat beading on his brow. Surely the king had lost his mind. Why would he send him on this search with Lord Elrond's sons? They already hated him and he was sure to see their wrath. He readied his things and walked slowly out to the stables. He stopped however as he heard shouts from within. Moving closer to the door he leaned his ear closer to listen.

"Ada, why must he come! He hates Estel, he left him to die and he rode back like a coward!" Elladan screamed "If he so much as speaks one word about Estel I will Throttle him in his sleep, Valar help me I will do it!"

"Calm yourself Elladan. I do not expect you to like this but King Thranduil has his reasons for this decision and you will abide by it."

"Ada you seriously trust this Lanthian?" Elrohir spoke being less quick tempered. "You defend him as if you trust him. He left Estel, Ada. How can you simply overlook that matter?"

Elrond did not say anything and Lanthian leaned in further to hear what the elf lord finally said. "I never said I trusted him my sons. I will abide by King Thranduil's wishes as will you," he said raising his eyebrows. "I however will slit his throat myself if he ever defouls the name of Estel again."

Lanthian gulped down the lump in his throat and was about to turn when he heard a throat being cleared. "I would hope you were not eavesdropping on Lord Elrond," King Thranduil said glaring down at the elf.

Lanthian shook his head no trying to feign innocence. Thranduil simply snorted and pointed to the inside of the stables. Both walked in and all conversation stopped as they turned.

"Good morning King Thranduil" Elrohir said bowing slightly, Elladan following suit.

"Everything is ready mellon nin. Shall we now depart and find our sons?" Elrond spoke

"Aye, let us be off." Thranduil said walking his horse outside and mounting up. He did notice the glares the twin sons of Elrond sent Lanthian and said nothing of it. He knew the elf treaded on thin ice.

As the four elves ventured in search Estel and Legolas were not faring well. Long had their journey been and now they could smell nothing but the rancid breath of the orcs they were carried by. Estel tried to lift his head to get a better look at Legolas and was rewarded with a the hilt of a sword coming down on his head, plunging him back into oblivion. When he awoke again he could see Legolas chained to a wall opposite him. As he tried to reach out to him his mind finally came back to reality when his own chains snapped him back against the wall. This was not good, and he wondered where he was and who had wanted them. He did not have to wonder long before many orcs came into the room. Estel tried to look unfazed by this, but inside he was shivering in fright.

"I see the maggot is awake. Master says we can play with them, but he wishes them alive," the tallest orc said much to the delight of the rest. "I think I shall start with this one," he said pointing at Estel. "You two wake up the elf! I want him to see his friend suffer." The orc said smiling.

Legolas was lost in the darkness, when he was rudely awakened with a kick to the stomach. "Wake up you filth, we have something for you to see." the orc said grabbing Legolas by his golden locks. Legolas looked up just in time to see the whip connect to Estel's back. He flinched and tried to get free from his restarints. "Estel!" he yelled and spat at the orc holding him. "Leave him alone! You will pay for this, by my honor you will pay!"

"Shut up elf and watch as we play with your friend."

Legolas watched as Estel was beaten over and over. Just as he thought the torture was over the orc picked up Estel's head which was hanging down. What Legolas saw made his eyes tear up. Estel's face was bloody and he had one single tear of either pain or frustration rolling down his face. Legolas soon knew it was frustration as even in his state Estel struggled against his captors.

"I am tired of this one. Can we not move onto the elf."

Legolas looked up to see the orcs dropping Estel's head and moving closer to him, an evil glint in their eyes.

Estel had seen them approach the elf and his senses heightened. He could not bear to see what they would do to him, and yet he could not get away. All his strength seemed spent as he hung limply from the chains. They were small chains, but they could have been ten foot thick as far as he was concerned right now.

The orcs smiled a disturbing smile as they picked up the Mirkwood elf's head. "Who are you, and whom is the human?"

Legolas snorted, "Do you honestly think I would reveal my name or his to you. You should go back to the rock you crawled from under."

This sent the already enraged orcs into a fury which they began at once to unleash on the elf. One after the other they kicked and beat Legolas, and yet he still would not scream out and give them the satisfaction. Legolas took blow after blow, and yet his face was a mask of it all. Blood oozed from the corner of his mouth and poured from his nose, and still he glared at the orcs.

Estel had watched this all wanting to get free, wanting to be able to stop them from hurting his friend. His eyes saw as they drew the first blood from Legolas and how it made them beat him even more. He had struggled against the chain, and thought he could wrench from it. The orcs had become bored, and were beyond themselves when Legolas would not scream out. He had seen the orc raise his sword. Estel was furious and scared and in a split second his thoughts of his best friend in the world gave him the strength. With a yell to the orcs he surged forward, breaking his arm and the chain in the same moment. The adrenaline surging, he ran forward and with one quick motion the orc head was snapped. Now the orc who had threatened death to his friend lay dead upon the floor, and Estel followed, the pain in his arm bringing him back to his senses. 


	6. For Honor

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Any reviews are welcome, all flames are amusing

Now to my wonderful reviewers!!

Riva van Dyk: There are many orcs, and is ok this time is hectic

Beling: Thanks! I love! your reviews. There will be more owwies, and angst to come!

leggylover4ever: They can't get there any quicker we need angst lol

Estelle1: Here is your gimme!

Hiei-Rulez: Hopes you have lots of whacks left for Lanthian

Angel of Imladris: Yes it is an evil plan mwhahaha

Kaorethein: safe?? in my fics LOL and YES even Elrond wishes to maim him!

Aranna Undomiel: evilness is good, angst RULES ahem update for you!

Evanescent Dawn: He has to come, it is only fitting since he caused this mess kind of. as dawn is my bedtime it is early!

sielge: I doubt it but you never know what will happen

SivanShemesh: thanks for the review!

starlit jewel: he broke the chain, therefore breaking his arm, adrenalin is a powerful thing.

HarryEstel: Thanks! They are so screwed.

I want to again so thank you to my reviewers! I hope you enjoy the chapter

Chapter 6

The elves had been riding in silence for more than six hours, and the horses were beginning to tire. So much was at stake that none of them wanted to stop for a break, well none of them but Lanthian. Lanthian had not slept the night before. He had spent it pacing the room in worry.

"Are we to stop for the night soon?" Lanthian spoke even though he was getting death glares from the twins.

"You shall remain silent in all matters young one. We shall decide when we stop for the night." Elrond said his voice laced with disgust. "We will stop just ahead by that stream so that we may have water for the horses."

All five dismounted, Lanthian keeping his distance as he led his horse of to the edge of the stream. He knew the twins were watching his every move. As he leaned down to splash some water on his face a hand came over his mouth. Lanthian turned eyes wide in fear as he saw Elladan staring at him.

"You may think you have gotten away with what you did but know this, I shall avenge my brother's honor. You little..." Elladan said his grasp on Lanthian tightening, as the thought of Estel filtered into his head.

"Dan, do not waste your breath on this moungrel. If he so much as looks at me wrong I will help you rid Middle Earth of him. Oh and do not look so forlorn Lanthian, and do not expect any help. You have shown your true colors."

Off near the horses King Thranduil had seen the whole thing unfold. He was not about to get between the twins and their hatred for this elf. Lanthian was on his own in this matter. He personally had seen the look on Elladan's face before when one dared to speak ill of his family, and it was not a sight he wished to see again soon.

Slowly making his way back to the campsite Lanthian sat down next to the fire, but yet away from everyone else. Elrond and Thranduil were deep in discussion on which way they should go next, and what time they would be heading out at. Elladan and Elrohir had busied themselves with brushing down the horses, as their anger was yet unquenched.

"We should head northeast Elrond. I have heard of an orc encampment there from some of my scouts."

"Nay, I do not think that they have been taken to an encampment. Something tells me they are in the depths of Mordor, and my heart is weary from it."

"Mordor, but why there? What could Sauron want with our sons? Elves and men alike have entered that land and never returned again. We will leave at dawn, and Valar help me I hope we do not find them there."

Lanthian had sat listening to the conversation. "Are you mad! We are just going to walk into Mordor! They will murder us upon sight, we stand no chance! Are you all so readily going to throw your lives away for two individuals? I will not go! I cannot face Sauron even for the prince my king, and surely not for some adan."

Thranduil's eyes blazed with fury at the cowardice of this statement, and he was about to teach the young elf some respect, but he was too late. Elrohir the normally calm twin came at a full run and tackled Lanthian before he could even blink. He was atop the elf and the punches flew. Lanthian could not even move, he was pinned down by Elrohir who was savagely attacking him. Blow after blow landed squarely on Lanthian's face. Elrond ran to pull his son off before he killed Lanthian.

"Elrohir!, Let him go! I know how you feel, but killing him will not help us."

Elrohir could hear none of his father's words. The only thing he could hear was the fury of Lanthian's words. "He spoke of my brother like he meant nothing! He is a coward and deserves to die Ada." Elrohir said now beating Lanthian's head off the ground. Elrond could do nothing to calm him and Elladan was no help as he wanted desperately to join his brother.

Thranduil seeing the hopelessness of the situation tried to intervene. "Elrohir! You shall not take his life, it is not yours to take, not now. He will pay for his insults, but now is not the time. What would Estel and Legolas do if they knew you killed an elf because of them?"

This seemed to snap Elrohir from his stupor and his fist stopped midair. Elrond slowly pulled him from Lanthian who laid bleeding from various cuts to his face. Elladan went to his brother and laid a hand upon his shoulder, all the while smirking at Lanthian. He had wanted the elf to suffer, suffer like the vermin he was.

Thranduil lifted Lanthian to his feet and threw him towards the lake. "Go clean up and return, and know this now. You shall be the first through the Black Gate when we reach Mordor. Your attitude disgusts me,and next time my sense of decency may fail, and I shall let the sons of Elrond avenge their brother's honor."

Lanthian gulped down the blood and the lump forming in his throat and ran from the campsite. He ran all the way to the lake and sat down crying. "The adan, all of this because of him. I hope he does die, for who is he to cause so much grief. The prince I can understand for he is royalty, but Estel is only a human and not worthy of this much sacrifice." Cleaning himself up Lanthian turned to walk back to the campsite vowing to not sleep tonight. He did not trust Elrohir or his brother. He knew his life hung in the balance. 


	7. Reveal Nothing

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: any reviews will be welcome. flames will be used to keep me warm!

Now to my reviewers! You make my day!

Hiei-Rulez: Elrohir does kick ass! He will have a few more things to say before it is over!

SivanShemesh: Update for you! and Lanthain shall sooooo get it!

Elven Kitten: LOL so you love the evilness as well hehehehe

Angel of Imladris: here is your update!!

Estelle1: Your leggy pain !

leggylover4ever: doubtful, so doubtful but you never know

Evanescent Dawn: yes kill the elf, the whole group wishes to kill him, myself included

Aranna Undomiel: Your torture awaits you!

Riva van Dyk: He just will not learn to watch his mouth, could be his downfall

HarryEstel: LMAO! that is not late I head off usually around dawn, WILL he learn hmmmm maybe

sielge: Thanks!

Okay again thanks for taking time to review! It means a lot! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 7

As Legolas lifted his head he knew straight away that is was a grave mistake. The pounding was relentless, his perfect vision was hindered from the blood dried to his face. He had not felt this bad since the spider attack. He however did not worry for himself, he worried for Estel. Taking in a deep breath he pulled his head to look about the room and saw what he wondered about. There in not one, but two sets of chains was Estel, his head hanging limply down.

"Estel, mellon nin can you hear me? Estel" he pleaded wanting him to answer so that he knew he lived still. The silence he got in return was deafening. "Estel Elrondion, do not think you are going to leave me here to fend off these orcs alone! I will not stand for it, open your eyes you filthy human."

Estel heard his friend and groaning spoke without lifting his head. "Shut up you prissy elf, my head is killing me, and your ramblings are not helping matters." Estel tried to move to adjust himself better from where he stood, but only succeeded in pulling on his already broken arm. He let out a tremendous scream that echoed off the bare walls of the room.

"Estel what pains you so? What have they done to you?" Legolas said pulling his own chain wanting to get to his friend to give him some comfort. He had passed out before Estel had broken free and killed the orc. He had not seen Estel break his own arm to save him from the orc's wrath.

"It is nothing, tis merely my arm. Somewhere the healers of Imladris are probably smiting me. Too many times have I escaped their clutches only to return worse off than when I left. It is nothing, do not worry Legolas. I will live."

Legolas was about to snort and reply that it was far from nothing when the door creaked open and a single orc walked into the room. Legolas' eyes burned with hatred for the foul beast as it went over to him and released his chains from the wall. "Do not think of escaping elf. I have come to take you to master for he wishes to find out who you are, and why you travel with a human."

Legolas fought down the bile that was in his throat. "I will tell him nothing. He can not bend me to do his bidding."

"You will see young elf, master will have what he wants, one way or the other."

Legolas was led down a long dark hall and up a flight of stairs tripping over the chains which still bound him. At the end of the corridor was a door and he was uncermonialy thrown into the room. Standing to glare at the orc he noticed no one was there, but yet a sense of dread filled the air. Legolas yelled out. "Whoever you are come out and face me, or do you often hide in the shadow like a coward and let others do your dirty work." What he saw come from the shadows took his breath away. From the shadows stepped something he had only heard about in tales from his father and others. There stood none other than Sauron, and the sight of him sent Legolas to his knees.

Estel could hear the screams, even from where he was and he fought hard against the chains that bound him. The absolute terror in Legolas' voice was frightening. He fought and yet he could do nothing. His frustration mounted as he wished to save him from whatever had hurt him so. He did not have to wait long as the door swung back open, and Legolas walked in staring blankly. Estel saw him being led to the wall and letting the orc chain him again to it.

"What have you done to him!" he yelled, slipping into elvish as he spoke. "Legolas it is me speak to me, tell me what they have done."

"He will not speak to you, or anyone for that matter for awhile." the orc snickered. "It seems something scared him into a catatonic state. Now come the master wishes a word with you as the elf would reveal nothing." Estel was released just as Legolas had been and led down the same hallway. As he stepped into the door he was not alone. There standing taller than he had ever seen anyone was Sauron. He had seen pictures in story books, but never thought he would have to lay eyes on him.

"Yes, here we have the human, the one who rides with an elf. Now tell me your name and we can skip the torture."

Estel could not speak for something cold was filling his insides and filling him with the worst feeling ever. He felt as if all the happy things in his life were being slowly removed, and it left him with nothing but an empty space.

Estel could not answer for his breath seemed to leave him. He was left gasping and staring open mouthed at the vile thing in front of him. Fianlly finding his words he spoke "What did you do to my friend? I will tell you nothing, I will not betray his trust or his identity."

Sauron seemed to take in Estel's manner and laughed. "You think you can defeat me child? I have killed armies of men like you with no more than a flick of my wrist. You are nothing to me and yet there is something about you."

Estel shivered under the intense stare of Sauron. His insides wanted to expel all food in him. He was sweating even though the room was chilly. "I will tell you nothing! What do you want with a mere man as myself."

Sauron soon made him regret his rash words. Estel fell to his knees in front of him his whole body twisting from some unknown source. It felt like someone was ripping his insides out. Screaming filled the air as he felt a hand placed upon his forehead. The hand drew back finally and the pain stopped.

"I do not know if you are that ignorant, or if you are simply trying to hide the truth from me. It is no matter as I will know."

"What could you possibly want to know from me?" Estel squeaked

"Who are you, why do you travel with an elf. How is it that a human comes to wear elvish clothing and speak elvish and yet is no elf. Who are you?" Sauron said losing his patience finally.

Estel cringed back as the wave of nausea hit him. His whole inside surged forward as if someone were pulling his guts out through his navel. The intense pain rendered him not only speechless, but also unconscious. He was dragged back into the room by the orc and rechained to the wall. Now he hung limply there as the orc looked at him. "Useless humans, what master wants from you I will never know, but you can believe he shall have what he wants, even if death is to be your outcome. I for one hope that is the case and I get to do the honors." With this the orc left the elf and human alone in the room. 


	8. When Dreams Hurt

Title: Twist of Fate 

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Okies I shall clear a few things up here. The fic is AU, as I put in chapter one. I do know Sauron is only an eye, and cannot take physical form, but hey it is an AU fic so within the realm of only this fic he does take human form. Hope this clears up at least one question. Now I shall go to all the awesome reviewers!

Catmint: Thanks, and yeah I know, I just made it that way in my fic.

someguy: Yes, I did read the books many times over, but again I state it is an AU fic and I made it that way. Seemed to be an interesting thing to do, and I do so love AU, even if I know the canon to the tee.

leggylover4ever: thanks, yes he should die shouldn't he

SivanShemesh: ty! Torture is good, and angst rules.

Elven Kitten: thanks, I do so love to be evil

Estelle1: your pain is coming lol.

Kirsten: You made my day, thanks! Glad to see someone enjoyed man of them.

Evanescent Dawn: YAY! another one who loves evilness! thanks! here is an update!

Angel of Imaldris: yeah, Even though Sauron is merely an eye, I figured wth.

Hiei-Rulez: LMAO!!!!!!!! here is your update!

HarryEstel: thanks! I love yours as well

Aranna Undomiel: snickers, yes sauron shall be EVIL before it is over.

Riva van Dyk: come out for the update!

Okay again sorry for taking eye Sauron and making him somewhat human form. I had to do it. The spawns of Melkor made me. It is not canon, but I do so love the AU thing. Hope it does not bother anyone to much. You are all awesome reviewers!

Chapter 8

Lanthian laid with his eyes open fully. He did not dare fall asleep, as Elrohir sat even now glaring at him in disgust. He knew should he close his eyes that he could be throttled in his sleep. He fought the urge to just close them for a minute time and time again, but it had been many days since he had slept and he was losing the fight. He slowly lost the battle as his eyes glazed over in sleep and Lanthian slipped into a dream.

Lanthian was dreaming of evil things. He was surrounded by orcs and he had called out for help. When he saw that none of the elves came to help him he began to wonder why. "Why do you not come to my call? Can you not see that I need some help? I cannot fight off all of them, they will kill me," he pleaded to the backs of the group of elves. The elves however did not turn around to help him. He saw the orcs coming closer and closer and lunged for his blade, and bow. Killing several of them he finally could make his way over to the elves. What he saw made him gasp there sat none other than Estel, and yet he only had a small cut on his arm. Here was the human taking up all of their time for some cut. Lanthian was enraged to say the least.

"You would sacrifice all for him!" he said pointing at Estel. "I would not waste my time on someone who is destined to die in no less than a century. He has twisted all your minds, if you have chosen him over one of your own." Lanthian said as the elves simply stared at him. None of them moved to help him as the orcs surged forward. He was alone in this fight, and this filled him with rage. Cutting the head of yet another orc he turned one last time.

"I shall kill the adan and rid us of his fraility" Lanthian said as he raised his sword. The dream was ended as Lanthian tried to gasp for breath. When he opened his eyes he saw not one of the twins, but his own king's hands wrapped around his neck. His eyes grew wide as Thranduil's face was stoic, as if his mission was to kill him where he laid. He wanted to cry out, but he thought no one would help him. He then out of the corner of his eye spotted Elladan. The Noldor elf moved to help him it seemed, but when he caught sight of Thranduil's eyes he stopped in his tracks.

Elrond heard what the elf had said and he lunged for him, but he was too slow as Thranduil beat him to it. Thranduil now sat atop Lanthian choking him. He saw the look in the elf's eyes but he also wanted to vindicate his son. "Thranduil let him up, you are going to kill him." he begged the elf king.

"He deserves not your pity Ada. He has shown his true manner, and it is only fitting that he die by his own king's hands." Elrohir said as he made no move to help the elf.

Elrond felt torn, in one hand he wanted to help Lanthian, and the other hand he wished for him to pay for his words.

Without giving it anymore thought he rushed over to Thranduil's side. "Let him live mellon. We are not the ones to take his life."

"He has left my son and possibly yours to die Elrond. You heard it from his own mouth that he wishes to take Estel's life. Can you honestly tell me now, not to rid us of him before he kills one of us in our sleep? He is a traitor and I should have thrown him in the dungeons to rot."

"He is", Elrond said prying Thranduil's fingers from Lanthian's neck. " I will help you on this I vow, but we need to focus. We need to find our sons."

Lanthian got up and ran back again to the stream, but this time the twins followed him. He stood at the bank and when he looked back he was met with cold eyes that said one thing "You will pay when this is all over, if not before."

"Can I have a moment alone please?"

"We will not be letting you out of our sight again traitor." Elrohir spat at him. Between you and us, I will finish what King Thranduil could not. Lanthian shuddered at the revelation. He only hoped they would find the other two and soon. He would rather face the dungeons, than the four elves that he shared company with now.


	9. To Be or Not to Be

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: This fic is still AU, and yes I know Sauron is a big eyeball, but in this fic he takes a form, sorry Now to all the great reviewers!

Catmint: I will try to remember that and check for it. Thanks for the review!

Riva van Dyk: Ahahahaha he might!

leggylover4ever: yeah, I really do snicker

Estelle1: Here is your Leggy pain kinda

Evanescent Dawn: Thanks for your great review! I am glad I answered some thing for you.

Elven Kitten: thanks lol

Hiei-Rulez: as you wish we have gone back to the elf and human!

Aranna Undomiel: Thanks, and yeah this chapter is longer. Hope you enjoy it

Kaorethein: I am writing four fics atm but a christmas one could be good too hmmm

Angel of Imladris: Anyone can be redeemed but does he wish to be.

HarryEstel: thankies for the review, and Lanthain could learn, hmmmmmmm

I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing. It does make my day. Now to the fic!

Chapter 9

The long night of random screams had taken there toll on Legolas. He had wanted to reach out when Estel had called his name until his voice was gone. Legolas was fighting the demons within. The very sight of Sauron had brought about every horrible memory he had ever known, from his mother's death, down to his childhood friend being slayed by the warg on an outing. All of these memories sent him into a catatonic state that he even now could not break free from.

Estel lifted is head when he saw Legolas stir again. He did not think the elf would answer, but he had to express to him how he felt. "Legolas we may die here in this place, and I would not have you go without knowing how I felt. "Lanthian is a coward, who should have saved me," Estel said quietly. "For if he had you would not be here, looking death in the face, trying to rescue me."

Legolas sighed, and with much exertion lifted his head. He peered over to his friend who hung limply by his chains, and his heart wept for him. Here was Estel, whose only mistake in life was not being born an elf. Licking his parched lips Legolas spoke.

"Lanthian did a cruel and unjust thing my friend. He will pay for his crime, of that I can promise. Estel you are only one being. No man nor elf could have taken on all of those orcs...Valar, I could not have. I came after you because I care for you. Would you not do the same for me?"

Estel stared at Legolas in silence for a while, not really knowing what to say, and trying to soak in what was said. They were both captives of Sauron, and he was sure not far from a gruesome death at his hands, and yet Legolas still held within him a strength and beauty not even Sauron, or the evilness of this place could touch. Estel had wondered of how long they had been here, but the bowls of rotted meat at his feet told him that it was at least two days.

They both did not have to wait long before the door to the room swung open again. In walked the same orcs who had tortured them both for hours on end. Estel sent a glare at them both, and received only grunts in return. The taller of the two stepped over the bowls at his feet, and grabbed him by the hair of his head.

"I see you do not like what we have given you to eat. Does the meal not satisfy you, or do you require that horrible bread of the elves."

Estel's eyes blazed with fury and pain " Gwanno yrch" he spat. His head snapped to the side from the slap, and he tasted the blood in his mouth.

"You would be wise to eat what is given to you."

"How are we to eat when we are chained to a wall?" Estel yelled.

The orcs looked at each other, and if Estel was not mistaken a quick flash of fear crossed their faces. Much to his surprise they walked over and unchained one of Legolas' hands, and then the other. They took Legolas' hands and rebound them in front of him, and were headed over to him.

Estel waited for them to unchain his good hand before he swung. Unleashing all his pent up fury, he swept the legs of the orc and punched the other. He was determined to get to Legolas, and in his cold blooded hatred he had forgotten about his broken arm. He was fighting toward Legolas, when the orc flung him against the wall. Estel cried out in pain, but jumped up ready to tackle his nemesis to the floor. He screamed in agony as his arm was wrenched behind him, and he turned to take out his aggressor. Estel sank to his knees, as he came face to face with Sauron again.

Sauron flung Estel to the floor, as if he were merely a pebble beneath his feet. He then stepped over, and smiled at Legolas as the elf tried to back away across the floor. "Well, young Legolas I have seen many things today. The most revealing was your identity. Thranduil does not hid his grief well, and yet the half elven Elrond is with him. I cannot see inside his mind, for he blocks me by some unknown force. How is it your father's feelings dwell so close to the surface, and yet this poor excuse for an elf Elrond can block me?"

Legolas could not speak, he could not move. The very sight of Sauron brought back the memories that once again froze him where he was. He finally found his tongue, and spoke. "I shall tell you nothing. You are but an abomination, who relishes the pain and suffering you bring to others." This brought a movement of the hand of Sauron and Legolas was hurled against the stone wall. Now he laid in a heap upon the floor, not hearing Estel's screams.

Sauron rounded on Estel. "Who are you? You must be of some importance to be with such company, and yet I cannot figure it out. It is of no matter for you shall remain here until I know. Do not think your silence can buy your life, for when I find out your name, you shall die, like the maggot you are."

Estel shivered as Sauron approached him and placed his hands upon his head. Within seconds he was filled with haunting images of the last war with men and elves. The elves that laid slaughtered all over the battlefield. The blood, the gore of it all made Estel scream out in anguish. He could not bear to see so many that reminded him of his Ada, and brothers slain, their throats ripped out by wargs, their bodies torn and ravaged by the beasts of Mordor.

Sauron eyed the quivering adan, and turned to leave out the door, but not before motioning for them to be chained where they laid. The orcs ran to do their master's bidding with nothing short of glee, and placed a few kicks in for fun. As they closed the door behind them Estel scooted over to Legolas, and laid down on the bitter cold floor. He then did something he had not done in a long time, he wept. 


	10. The Cold Face of Reality

Title: Twist of Fate 

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Any reviews would be welcomed!

If you would like you can join my new yahoo group. There you can submit fics about any member of the 

Just follow the link! and join up! Hope to see you all

Now to the reviewers! you make my day!

leggylover4ever: Umm err yeah I kinda do, then I would love to kiss the boo boos!

Elven Kitten: Thanks, here it is!

EvanescentDawn: Sauron has forgotten all about the broken line for he thiks it still broken. and yes poor Estel must suffer more.

Hiei-Rulez: He really should die die die, cheer up her is an update!

HarryEstel: Two pissed off elflords is never a good thing.

Aranna Undomiel: LOL yeah orcs are evil, and here is your update!

Riva van Dyk: is ok if you do not sign in! and thanks!

Estelle1: Here is more for you wanda!

viggomaniac: Thanks, some chapters are long but others are short. I am glad you enjoy the fic though thanks!

Now I wish to again thank my reviewers! And without further ado here is the next chapter!

Chapter 10

Morning had come to the small group, but the night had seen no sleep for them. Each was worried about Legolas and Estel for they knew the evilness of orcs by experience. Lanthian had wanted to go back to sleep, but his fears had kept him from doing so. Never had he feared for his life more than he did right now. Without words the group packed up all of their bedrolls and mounted up once again, looking for any clues as to where the other two may be.

Elladan rode ahead of them all, his tracking skills surpassing any in Middle Earth. He smelled the air and checked every branch and print in the dirt. Everyone followed him at the slower pace, for they did not wish to go the wrong way. Lanthian sat seething on his horse. It had been days and he was tired, and hungry. He had refused any food given to him last night, thinking he would not put it past the sons of Elrond to poison him.

He had held his tongue long enough, as it was well past the noon hour, and they had gone but perhaps four miles. "Are we to travel at this pace for the entire trip? We shall never find them at this rate. They could be miles away from us and we are creeping along, scouring the ground like dogs."

This was the wrong thing to say, and Lanthian could see that the moment Elladan turned around and glared at him.

"I suggest that you keep all your thoughts on this matter to yourself. I treasure the thought of your neck in my hands as I twist it. Nothing would please me more right now that to smite you down like the leech you are." Elladan said walking towards Lanthian's horse.

He was caught by Elrond's hand. "First find their trail then you can have words with him." Elrond did not leave however without one of his looks that sent most elves and men alike cowering from fear. This was no exception.

Thranduil looked at Lanthian with nothing short of disgust. He was about to speak of his disgust when Elrohir beat him to it. Elrohir had held his wrath about this for long enough. "When this is over, I shall avenge my brother's honor, and if he is harmed in any way by this you shall pay the ultimate price with your own life. With every breath I will seek you out to cause you pain, for you are nothing more to me than one of Sauron's minions. For you have done just as he and judged another.

Lanthian fought down the fear that was creeping into his heart. He knew he lived on borrowed time if anything had happened to the adan. What he still did not understand is why they cared so much for him. True he was Lord Elrond's son, but he had heard of many men and their young passing through Imladris, and yet Elrond had taken none as a son. He was so lost in thought he did not see the horses halt until he almost ran into Lord Elrond.

"We shall camp here tonight Ada. The trail goes east from here, and we can follow it come first light." Elladan said.

"East, but that leads into Mordor." Lanthian said before he could catch his slip of the tongue. Quickly he dismounted and walked over and began unrolling his blanket. He could feel the glares at him without even turning around. Sitting down he listened to the others around him. He saw the fear in Lord Elrond's eyes as they spoke of orcs, and the past. He chanced and peered over at Elrohir and saw his eyes were filled with tears. Wanting to know why he listened intently to the conversation.

"Your son will not share Celebrian's fate. He is a strong man, and he shall hold on till you get there." Thranduil said trying to soothe him.

"I thank you mellon nin, but is not death I fear the most, it is the horror which Celebrian could not recover from. I could not bear to see her tears, her pain, and she never was the same again." Elrond sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"We must have faith Ada. Estel and Legolas will be fine. They are both strong. Amme will watch over them." Elladan spoke his throat constricting with the thought of his mother.

"Far be it from me to say, but you are all kidding yourselves. They have been captured by orcs, and possibly are in Mordor. No one escapes from Mordor. Please I beg of you turn back now before you share their fate. Lord Elrond you had to watch your wife suffer from their cruel hands. Do you also wish to see what remains of your adan or the prince?"

The growl from Elrohir was like a wild animal released from a cage. Lanthian never saw him until his head snapped to the side from the blow. His feet being swept from under, him he fell hard to the ground, and Elrohir was there slamming his fist into the side of his face.

"How dare you even utter my mother's name. You know nothing. I swear to Valar I am going to kill you. Estel and Legolas are brave and strong, How dare you say they will be dead? How dare you utter his name again from your mouth. You speak nothing but lies!" Elrohir was screaming by now as he continued to pound on Lanthian. Cold hatred was set in his eyes, and King Thranduil could not drag him off of Lanthian. Elrond could see his son was serious, and got up.

"Elrohir, Let him go. We are not the ones to take his life, miserable as it may be. Elrohir let him up!" Elrond yelled pulling Elrohir off Lanthian.

Lanthian kicked at the Noldor elf as Elrond pulled. Once free from Elrohir he stared at King Thranduil. "You would watch as he killed me?" he said eyes brimming with tears.

"It is not in my hands anymore. You have been warned many times, he will not let you slander his brother any further. If you continue to do so your life is in your own hands."

"But, but he is only a stupid adan!" he screamed. This brought not only Elladan but Elrohir stalking towards him. Lanthian was no fool, he got up and ran towards he nearest tree. Climbing it as fast as he could he sat down on the branch and seethed.

"Do not think of running off coward. I shall be watching you." Elrohir called from the base of the tree.

Lanthian gulped, but he settled in for the night, not daring to sleep with the others.

A Couple Hours Later...............................

Lanthian could not get comfortable. He did not know if it was from the pounding in his head, or the gash on his face from the fight. Sighing he realized that any attempt at sleep would be futile and stood up on the tree branch. Peering down at the base of the tree he saw Elladan asleep and heard the soft snores coming from him. Lanthian wondered if his brother was nearby, and looking towards the fire saw Elrohir asleep with a scowl upon his face.

Lanthian had to relieve himself, but he did not want to wake the elf sitting guard under him. Jumping to the tree next to him he climbed down and walked a little ways into the woods. As he walked back his only thoughts were of going back to sleep, but as he neared the tree line again he heard hushed voices. His curiosity overpowering his need for sleep he crept closer to listen in.

"Elrond try to have faith. There is no way Legolas will reveal Estel's true identity to anyone."

"What if they are tortured, what if they have no other choice?" Elrond said his eyes watering with the words.

"Not even Sauron himself could get this out of them. I know Legolas would die rather than reveal that Estel is Isildur's heir."

"I fear for them both. They are too young to carry such burdens right now. Estel has many years ahead of him before he must face his destiny. I would not have it filled with the weight of this."

Lanthian heard no more as he ran to the tree and climbed up. There he sat trying to soak in the information he had heard. "The adan was Isildur's heir, this is why Lord Elrond took him in. He was not just some human that wandered in, he was the rightful ruler of Gondor." Lanthian saw Estel in a whole new light, and realized he had made a grave mistake. One that the twins, nor the prince would ever forget. He however could think of it no more as his head was pounding. Getting into a more comfortable position he fell into a fitful sleep, for he could have sent the hope of Middle Earth to his death, and his own prince too. He promised himself he would watch his words around Lord Elrond, and he would avoid the twins at all costs. His life depended on it.


	11. The Courage not to Fall

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Still an AU fic Any reviews will be welcome.

Now to the reviewers! You are all great, and I would like to thank you all!

Aranna Undomiel: Lanthian is one dense elf I will have to agree.

Catmint: YAY! good stuff! and here is your update!

Hiei-Rulez: LMAO!! Good for you! I cheered them all on myself!

Elven Kitten: guesses are always good.

Beling: You came back! I love your reviews! thanks!

Riva van Dyk: a slap, punch, kick to the head etc snicker

HarryEstel: Yes, Finally he learns but is it too late?

Trinitytheshedevil: thanks for the review wench!

Thanks again for the reviews! I enjoyed them all! Now to the fic!

Chapter 11

Estel felt the cold stone floor gouging him in his back, and rolled over. This served only to further his pain, as his arm was now pinned under him. A moan escaped his lips and tears pricked at his eyes. Biting down on his tongue, he silenced himself before he woke Legolas. His friend had suffered enough because of him, as was true in most cases.

Legolas heard the gasps and grunts of Estel, but his body refused to let him acknowledge him. Being inside he longed for the comfort of the trees, and the whisper of the wind on his face. Mordor's blackness was starting to creep inside him and shadow all his memories of the light. As he tried to fight the weariness to waken the door was opened, and in walked Sauron, followed by many orcs.

"Again I ask you who you are human, and why you are found with the Prince of Mirkwood. Thranduil does not readily accept humans, and his son should be no different.

Estel raised his head, but did not meet the face of Sauron. That face brought fear deep into his heart, and he feared him. Licking his dry lips, he tried to respond, but two days with no water rendered him silent.

"Ahh it seems he needs a drink of something" Sauron cackled. He pointed to an orc and Estel was brought something foul and dark to drink. He shook his head in refusal, but it was tilted back, and the black ooze trickled in

Estel sputtered and coughed as the concoction reached his throat. It was thick and it choked him. "I will not answer your questions, so you may do to me what you will. My father taught me honor above all else, and I shall not reveal anything to you."

"Who is your father! I demand you tell me"

The sound of Sauron's voice echoed off the walls in the room, and sent Estel to his knees. Legolas who had seen this ran to comfort his fallen friend, but was harshly kicked away by Sauron. "As much as I despise elves, I despise humans more. One long ago thought he could destroy me, and took what was rightfully mine. He died as was his fate, and you both shall die as well. Know this now though, before the day is over I will know your name."

Estel shook with fear as he saw the orcs approach him and Legolas. Both were dragged to posts in the room and chained about the middle to them. Quickly the were stripped of their tunics, and then they saw the mad gleam in Sauron's eyes. It was not long before he approached Legolas and Estel both again.

"Let us see just how long you can endure my wrath. I wish not to kill you before I have my answers, but you may beg for me to kill you before it is all said and done. Sitting back down in the chair which was brought for him Sauron watched the torture begin.

The orcs did not brandish whips as Legolas had thought they would, but instead they had taken Estel's own belt from him. With a whistle it sailed through the air and made contact with Estel's stomach. The leather elvish symbols on it were now blazoned on him as if he had been branded. Over and over they beat him, until his legs no longer wish to hold him. Everytime he slumped over water was thrown into his face, to waken him for one more lash.

Legolas screamed out for it to stop, but his cries went unheeded. It seemed to fuel their rage even further. He was silenced by the orc who wrapped his whip around his neck and held his head up high. He now could not look away.

With a flick of the wrist Sauron ordered his punishment to commence, and within mere seconds he was stripped of his pride when the first lash rained down on his stomach. He had cried out from it and now wished to hang his head in shame. He soon grew silent as the pain had overtaken all of his senses. He only felt the longing to die. His eyes filled with tears, and they fell in a torrent down his face, as he watched Estel try to crumble to the floor only to be held up by the waist, which was tied to the pole.

Sauron laughed menacingly as his minions destroyed all of their so called honor. His laugh rang out through the room, and any nearby would have cowered in fear from it. He stood from his chair and walked over to Estel and Legolas. "Are you now ready to tell me of your name human?"

Estel looked up from where his head was hanging to meet his gaze. Fear gripped his heart, but he spoke nonetheless. "My Ada says that a man with no honor, and no values is a man who is already dead. You will not break me, and I will take my name to the Halls of Mandos. You are nothing more than an overgrown bully who has other people do his bidding for him. You have taken elves, and made them into these grotesque beasts of burden, whose only goal in life now is to kill at your whim."

Sauron was livid. How could this man still refuse him. Had he not beaten him, taken his strength, his will to live?" He turned to Legolas and with a smile upon his face he walked over to him.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil surely you do not wish to die for this human. Join me and together I promise you that your realm shall once again be free of the darkness."

Legolas looked at him with eyes glazed over in pain. "Your promises mean nothing to me. You have shown that you are nothing, but some despicable creature who long ago should have been dead. The human as you call him is my friend, and I will not dishonor him by revealing anything to you."

"Your father has not the same views as you on this. Why would you defy him in such a way?"

"You should crawl out of your hole more often. My father welcomes him into our home graciously. He has become my gwador ."

This brought rage to Sauron, and he showed it by striking Legolas across the face. "Well, since he is your brother, it is only fitting you should watch as I break him. As for you, I think you will make a fine orc when this is done."

Legolas' was grabbed from behind and a cord was wrapped around his neck and tied into place. Now he could not look away from Estel, and every time he tried to shut his eyes from the horror, the rope was pulled and he was choked. His eyes watered as he saw Sauron approach Estel, and Estel tremble with fear. He saw Sauron pull from his belt the dagger and then he saw him plunge it into Estel's foot. Estel screamed out and Sauron only laughed.

"Leave him be! We have done nothing to you, and yet you find you must torture us to no end. What purpose does it serve?"

"I am not used to anyone refusing my requests, and therefore you shall both suffer until I get what I want. Then I will ease your passing and make you death swift."

Estel tried to lift his head, but he could not the pain was too much. He wanted to tell Sauron to end his suffering, but he knew his Ada had instilled in him valor and courage, and he would not dishonor him by taking the cowards way out now. He knew if Lanthian had not left him, that he and Legolas would not be in this predicament, and he loathed the elf for his ignorance.

"Do you wish to tell me now human or shall we begin again with the torture?"

"I shall tell you nothing. You will have to kill me, but I shall not reveal to you who I am."

"As you wish" Sauron said as he pointed to the orcs. They moved in on the pair, and circled them like vultures, before finally launching their attack. Estel and Legolas screamed out as blow after blow was inflicted upon them. Blood seeped from their wounds and puddled at their feet. None of this mattered to Sauron. He would have his way or he would kill them both. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew Legolas' elvish dagger and plunged it into the unsuspecting elf. Legolas screamed and at last fell into the blissfulness of unconsciousness. Estel called out to him, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Do not worry young one. You can join him in the darkness" Sauron sneered before plunging the dagger into Estel's side. Estel screamed only once before his face fell forward. Even the choking hold of the rope did not bother him as he slipped into the blackness with Legolas.

Their bodies were crumbling fast, and their minds were now trapped in unconsciousness, but somewhere on a path a mighty elven lord fell from his horse to the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. 


	12. A Father's rage

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Any reviews are welcome, flames will be used to amuse me

Now to my wonderful reviewers!

Beling: Ummmm they can so take more! You I do not know about though hehehe THANKS for reviewing!

Aranna Undomiel: Yes he is one evil bastard isn't he, and you guessed right!

Catmint: Thanks and I will try!

Elven Kitten: guesses are great! They make you think of what ifs

Kirsten: Is okay thanks for reviewing,and for your sweet words!

crazypenguin4: Thanks! Here is more!

HarryEstel: O.o here is your update now gimme your fic!

Thanks a million for the wonderful reviews! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 12

"Ada!" Elladan screamed, when he saw his father fall from his steed. Jumping from his own horse he ran over to where his father laid upon the ground, and rolled him over.

"Ada, speak to me, What is wrong?" Elladan said now being joined by the others.

"Estel, pain, he is near death. We must save him." Elrond said, before his head lolled to the side.

Elrohir helped Elladan pick up his father and place him back atop his horse, before turning to King Thranduil. "Before you ask, Ada would want us to move on, and find them both. I do however have to tell you this. I will reclaim my family's honor by beating that so called elf there," he said pointing at Lanthian.

King Thranduil looked at the mighty Lord of Imladris who sat upon his horse, tears now mixing with the blood on his face. "You have my permission to indeed do this."

Lanthian was not only full of fear, but also full of rage. Despite that he now knew Estel's true heritage he was not about to die for his mistake. "What do you mean you agree? I made a mistake, but not one that calls for death. No matter who this adan is I will not die for him."

Elrohir launched himself from his horse only to be caught by his father's hand. "He will never know the true meaning of honor. Let him be for the moment, and let us find your brother."

Elrohir stifled his imploding rage for the elf, and mounted back up, and they were all off, Lanthian riding closely to Thranduil, still hoping his king would not allow his destined fate.

For hours they rode, and some would say it was as if they were gliding upon the ground, for their horses seemed to know the urgency of the mission, and their hooves barely touched the ground as the sped forward. The air suddenly became acrid, and filled with a smoke that was as black as the night. The light of the day seemed to fade away and leave only an unforgiving darkness clinging to everyone's soul. They had entered the realm of none other than Sauron.

"We shall leave the horses here and go the rest of the way on foot." Elladan said taking charge.

"Yes, I agree" Thranduil spoke up. "Many are the minions of Sauron, and he would openly attack any who did enter his realm."

"We are just going to walk into the Black Gate and ask for them back? Are you all without your mind?" Lanthian yelled.

"You should hold your tongue," Elrond said approaching Lanthian, his elven sword drawn. "We are not simply walking into Mordor. We will use stealth, and kill any who come across our path. That would include you, should you try to run like a coward."

Lanthian's sharp tongue could not be harnessed and he spoke again foolishly. "Then I hope you know the blood of one of the first born shall be on your hands. I will not go down without a fight."

Elladan could not be held back, and he backhanded Lanthian across his face. "How dare you speak to my father that way. He grabbed Lanthian by his hair, and drew his own sword.

They were all however halted by a scream that echoed off the valley. They could not tell which one of the two it was, but Lanthian was glad it had stopped the sword from reaching his neck.

Elladan flung Lanthian forward and pointed his sword at his back. "You shall lead the way"

All five of them now crept around the outer rim, of the base of the mountain. Here Elrohir had to choke back a cough as the smell of burnt flesh, and death seeped into his lungs. "Ada, Can you feel them?" he said through his gasps for air.

Elrond tried to sense his son, but all he could feel was pain, and suffering and the slow fall of them into blackness. As the feelings took over him he sank down to his knees for a minute.

"We must hurry, they will not last much longer."

They all stalked closer and saw a group of maybe twenty orcs surrounding a door into a chamber. Pulling his bow Thranduil notched an arrow and fired. The others followed suit and soon the orc bodies littered the black dirt of the ground.

Pushing the dead orcs off the door they all readied themselves to run inside, but their way was blocked by even more orcs. The battle would be too close for bows, and each drew their swords, a look of determination on their faces.

Lanthian already filled with rage over the adan was the first to strike out at them. His sword was swift, and cleaved the orc's head with one stroke, but his attention to the others was not so well. The orc behind him raised his crude weapon to take his elven life, and received a sword through his guts for his action.

"Why did you save me, I thought you wished me dead anyway?" he sneered at Elrohir.

"Aye, You are correct, but I would not have even you die at their hands. If you die it should be by my hands.

Lanthian cringed, for he knew Elrohir spoke only the truth. That the elf would kill him without a thought for what he had done. How was he to know that the adan was Isildur's heir? He could not be blamed for this. His only regret was that he had shamed himself by leaving his prince to go back for the adan by himself. What had he been thinking? Of course the adan could not save his prince, no matter what his bloodline was.

Lanthian called out to the others as he found a clearing in the mass of dead orcs. Each followed him, and up a set of stairs they ran. There in the dark corridor that faced them they heard again the screams. This time however they knew for a fact that it was indeed Legolas.

Thranduil roared and flew down the hall, a hell bent father on a mission to kill whatever was hurting his son. 


	13. Good vs Evil

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Still an AU fic any reviews are welcome, all flames are amusing.

To my wonderful reviewers!

Catmint: Thanks I always enjoy your reviews

Elven Kitten: Yessss everyone is ready to kill him

Hiei-Rulez: aww do not cry here is an update! but it is evil, and filled with angst!

Beling: Do not fall from the chair. and I love your reviews! they REALLY make my day.

Aranna Undomiel: hehehe thankies! Yes angry Thranduil and the whole house of Elrond shudder

HarryEstel: It really isn't a wise thing to do hehehehehe

Estelle1: he sooooooooooo is

Angel of Imladris: Thanks! I am glad you like it! Angst galore in this chapter!

sielge: ummmm maybe so! and yes they are in Mordor!

Okay whew thanks a million for the reviews, you have to know they make me smile. This chapter is long so enjoy!

Chapter 13

Inside the small room Sauron's patience had worn out. The elf and human, were withstanding everything he threw at them, and this angered him. He had beaten them down, taken their courage, and twisted it to make them cower at his feet, and yet they refused to give him the human's name. He would break them, and as he thought this he walked over to the elf.

"Well my young elf, if you will not tell me on your own I shall take the information from your mind."

Legolas flinched at hearing these words and tried furiously to get away to no avail. As Sauron approached he turned his head to meet Estel's gaze. "I will not reveal you to him mellon nin." He however was not prepared for the onslaught that Sauron brought.

Sauron had simply placed his hands on the elf's head, and then the screams began. Estel wanted to help but he could not move away from his restraints. Legolas' screams echoed off the walls of the room, and pierced Estel's very soul. "Would Legolas be able to withstand this demon?"

Legolas screamed out one last time, and then his head fell forward. His eyes were open, but they held nothing in them, only a blank stare. It was as if all life again had been drained from him, and he was merely a body without a soul. This scared Estel, deep down all the way to the core of his existence. As he saw Sauron approach him he said a silent prayer to Valar to make his death swift.

"Your friend it seems calls you Estel. How is it that a human receives and elven name, and Hope at that? Who is your father, and why did he take in you?"

Estel let a small smile flitter across his face. He breathed in a sigh of relief that Legolas even in his last efforts, had revealed nothing but Estel. He however did not think he was as strong, and twisted in the rope. "It may be because good shall overtake evil always. I will tell you nothing. I will not dishonor my friend, or my father, by giving you any information."

"Have it your way human scum. It should be easy to withdraw what I desire from your weak mind." With this Sauron placed his hands above Estel's head, and at once Estel felt like his head was being pried open with a fork.

The pain was unbearable, it was looking for something, and angered each time it met the wall Estel had put up in his mind. Estel had thought only of his time with Legolas, and nothing more. Of their adventures abroad, and their many outings out on a hunt. He would not let himself think of his father, his brothers for he knew harm would come to them. He shuddered as Sauron let out a howl.

"How can you hide this information from me!" he yelled out.

Estel lifted his head, blood gushing from his nose and mouth. "It could be that you are not as powerful as you think yourself to be. One day your wretched kind will wither away and die. I will not falter, and I will not help you, even if I die trying." Estel choked out.

"As you wish" Sauron said as he placed his hands again atop Estel's head. The screams could be heard throughout the valley, and in the hall where Elrond and Thranduil stood at the door.

Outside the door the screams of both sons could be heard, and this fueled the anger of the fathers and brothers. The only one who seemed to be without worry for the occupants inside was Lanthian.

"We must get through this door!" Thranduil bellowed.

"Move out of the way," Elladan yelled, and as Thranduil turned he saw the young elf running full force at the structure. With one big crash the door fell open, and into the room stepped the five elves.

Sauron furious at being disrupted, turned to kill whatever orc had dared to interrupt him. Releasing his hold on the human for a moment, he turned arms raised to strike. What he saw brought a small look of fear over his face. There stood two of the elven lords, and three others.

"What are you doing here!" he demanded.

He got no response as Thranduil rushed him in a blaze of fury. This was unexpected, and Sauron faltered and fell. Standing back up he grabbed Estel and snatched him from his bonds. The sickening sound of the ropes breaking made all in the room stop in their tracks. Estel they noticed made no noise, and Elrond wondered if his son still lived. Elrohir was not so patient and he rushed at Sauron without thinking.

Sauron laughed as he flung the elf aside as if he were nothing. This brought Elrond's father instinct to the forefront and before he knew it the air in the room began to swirl. Releasing some of Vilya's power into the room had thrown Sauron off, and Elrond and Thranduil took this time to go to their sons.

"Legolas, can you hear me?" Thranduil asked as he undid the rope from his son's waist.

Legolas stared at him with unknowing eyes. He could see his father's worry, and yet he could do nothing to ease his fears. The words would not form on his lips, and his mind seemed trapped in the darkness where Sauron had placed it.

Elladan, readied himself to get to his brother, but he was shocked as the room flooded with a barrage of orcs. His fury at the shape of Estel rang through as he killed orc after orc brutally.

Elrond wanted nothing more than to get to his son, and he pushed his way past the steady stream of orcs. Finally he reached his son's crumpled body, and his eyes welled up with tears. Estel, ion nin, can you here me? Speak to me."

Estel's head lolled to the side, and he opened his lips to speak, but no words came out. He wanted to scream out to his father how happy he was to see him. He wanted to tell him of Legolas' bravery, and how he had not revealed him. He also wanted to tell his Ada that he had not dishonored him by telling the monster his name, but he could not speak, the words would not come out just yet.

Elrond went to pick up his son, but he was caught by the collar and pulled up from the floor. He came face to face with a gruesome looking orc. Elrond was livid and he put his sword straight through the eye of the orc who dared to glare at him.

It seemed everyone had forgotten Sauron who was watching the whole scene unfold before him. His mind was reeling, and then the thought came to him. Why not kill the elven lords, and rid himself of yet another obstacle in his path of destruction of Arda. He would then take his time and leisurely kill the adan and make the elf his minion. Raising his voice above the din, he spoke to Thranduil, and Elrond.

"Well it seems you have wandered into my domain. Now that you are here I shall cleanse Arda of your stench, then I can begin my reign as the ruler over all races."

Thranduil raising his sword and Elrond brandishing his and Vilya temporarily laid their sons down to kill Sauron. They did not think in their fury, and the orcs swarmed past them, headed straight for Estel and Legolas.

Elladan and Elrohir fought like they had never fought before. They stood between their fallen friend and brother and the orcs. Sweat poured from each one of their brows as the fight had been long already, and yet more orcs still came through the door. Elrohir stepped to the side, and avoided being beheaded by the mace that was swung at him. He was however not swift enough to avoid the arrow that penetrated his arm. With a small cry, his body hit the floor.

Elladan watched with pride as his brother avoided the made, but his gaze soon turned to horror when he saw Elrohir struck in the arm, and go down to his knees. Rushing to him he cleaved the head off the nearby orc. As he reached down to help Elrohir up, he glanced at Lanthian who was nearing Estel and Legolas. He quickly helped Elrohir to his feet.

"Elrohir, how does your arm fare? Can you continue on?"

Elrohir started to tell his brother that he was fine even though his arm burned from the poison already, but his words were halted in the warning as the sword was headed for his brothers back. "Dan, move!" he yelled, but it was a moment to late.

Elladan had moved enough to save himself from the blunt of the sword, but his leg was sliced through to the muscle and he fell unable to get back up.

What no one saw was Estel trying to crawl to the exit of the room, dragging Legolas behind him. He was determined to get his friend to safety, even if it meant he would die in the process. His nose continued to bleed, and he could hear his own moans, as the broken bones grinded together. He was almost to the door when the orc stepped in front of him.

"Well, well look at what is trying to crawl away like a little rat."

Lanthian also saw the orc and he rushed to get to his prince. Surely Legolas would die if he had only the adan to save him, even if he was Isildur's heir. What he saw next though sent all his previous thoughts of the human away. The orc had notched an arrow and turned to fire it straight into Legolas' heart, but Estel and placed his own body over the prince, and took the arrow in the arm to save him. Lanthian shook the look of horror and amazement from his face and ran to them.

"Well, how nice of you to sacrifice yourself for the elf," the orc spat, but seeing as you wish to die first I will oblige you." Notching another crude, black arrow the orc drew it back aiming right for Estel's heart.

Lanthian had no time to think. He merely dived in front of the arrow. The arrow caught him right in the chest, and he fell like a rock atop Estel.

"Lanthian, why would you do that? Why would you sacrifice yourself for me, and adan?" Estel whispered.

"Just consider it a long overdue debt repaid to a friend," Lanthian said as his eyes closed taking him away to the Halls of Mandos.

Estel held rolled Lanthian to the side, and continued his efforts to drag Legolas to the door. He was almost there and he could see no one coming in the hallway, when he heard Sauron's voice.

"Elrond you have defied my intentions for the last time. Now I shall take great pleasure in killing you."

Estel saw his father fall beneath the hands of Sauron being placed upon his head, but he was then amazed as the golden glow encased his father, and the wind in the room picked up. Estel finally gave up on his attempt to move any further, and simply covered Legolas with his own body against the rocks that were falling from the roof.

Elrond was angry, and he was unleashing Vilya. He knew he had to stop it before all in the room were killed by the roof caving in, but Sauron had pushed him too far. His worry over Estel, and Legolas had been to great, and when he saw Elladan and Elrohir fall too his rage had overcome him. No one would take his sons from him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the burning desire to kill in his mind. Opening them again he saw the orcs, and Sauron buried under a pile of rubble. Quickly accessing the situation he ran to Thranduil.

"Can you walk my friend, or does your wound pain you too much?"

"This," Thranduil said pointing to his arm. "This is nothing more than a scratch, and I think we should leave before he wakens."

"I agree." Elrond spoke and he was off to collect his sons and carry them out of this chamber of horrors. 


	14. The Pain too Real too High the Cost

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, please forgive any errors

Now to my reviewers!

wolflovercf7 : releases the next chapter and flees!

Beling: thanks! Your reviews are always great. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

Catmint: Glad you liked it. I will try to be more observant, but I often uplaod at 4 or 5 a.m ahem lol

Kirsten: thanks! here it is!

Hiei-Rulez: LOL yes Lanthain redeemed himself in the end, but you may haunt him if you wish

Elnariel: THANKS! Welcome to the fic, and here is your update!

Elven Kitten: aww is ok, I shall try to write a fic where they are slaughtered instead:D

Aranna Undomiel: snickers Yes Lanthian took the easy way out death to angry elves.

sielge: hmmmm free yes alive hmmmm

Riva van Dyk: yep there is always hope!

HarryEstel: Thanks! Is now updating then off to read yours!

Thanks a million for the reviews! They bring a smile to my face each time! Now I guess you wish the next chapter so here it is

Chapter 14

Elrond sidestepped an orc head, and scrambled over the dead bodies of orcs that littered the floor. Kicking the last one out of his way he found Elrohir. Elrohir sat with tears in his eyes staring at a prone figure upon the floor. Elrond rushed to him and picked up his chin so he could meet his gaze.

"Where is your brother?" he asked seeing that Elladan was not around.

Elrohir pointed to the prone figure on the floor half covered by an orc and stifled the sob in his throat. Elrond then realized that it was indeed Elladan, and flung the orc off him.

"Elladan, can you hear me?" he asked as he saw the deep gash in his leg.

Elladan moaned and then tried to sit up. "Ada I am fine, I was just knocked out when the ceiling started to cave in. It was you wasn't it Ada? How did you do it?"

"That my son is a question for some other time, for now we need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

Elladan tried to stand up, but his knees wobbled beneath him. "I think I can make it Ada if someone will help me."

Elrohir who had been watching all this unfold ran up and tackled Elladan back down to the ground. "I thought you were dead!"

"I may be if you do that again," Elladan winced as his leg pained him more now that he had been tackled.

Elrohir hung his head in shame. "I am sorry Dan. It just joyed me to see that you still lived. Come I will help you for we must get Estel and Legolas out of here before Sauron wakens, and kills us all."

Elrond now knowing his sons would be okay went to help Thranduil find the others. He spotted Legolas' blond hair amongst the blackness that filled the room, and called for Thranduil. Thranduil stood as if in shock, staring at all the destruction.

"How can he hate so much, how can he kill at whim? What have we ever done to him?"

"Sauron's mind is black with hate, and his soul resides in the deepest corners of misery. It is not our place to try to reason why his soul is tainted, only to fight the evil that he creates."

Thranduil blinked a few times and then broke out in a small chuckle. "You know you just sounded like that old Gandalf. Now let us find our sons and be out of this place."

Elrond nodded and they both searched the rubble were Estel and Legolas had been seen when they entered. Stumbling over bodies, and kicking them aside they finally found the poles each had been tied to. What they saw where dead orcs and no sign of their sons. Fear crept into Elrond's heart that his son, the hope of all men had died.

Elrond was about to fall into despair, but Thranduil was tapping him on the shoulder. When Elrond did not respond to his gestures he began to drag the mighty elven lord towards the door. What both had failed to see seconds ago were the slide marks where Estel had dragged Legolas along the floor.

Running over they saw Estel, his body flung over Legolas, as they huddled in the doorway. Thranduil slowly picked Estel up and handed his broken body to his father. Cradling his own son he spoke to them while the twins stood nearby.

"Legolas, Can you hear me?"

"We have no time for talks, we must first get out of here." Elrond spoke as he gathered Estel in his arms and took off running out of the demonic cavern.

Once they had made it outside they mounted the horses and took off with haste. "We will not make it back to Imladris or Mirkwood in enough time. I fear their injuries are grave." Elrond said galloping out into the dreaded valley.

"We shall not stop today until we are free and clear from this evil place" Thranduil snarled.

Riding until the sun was about to set they were finally free from the evilness of Mordor, and stopped to rest the elven steeds who were now breathing heavy and foaming at the mouth.

Elrond took this time to pull Estel from the horse and lay him upon the ground, Thranduil doing the same to Legolas. Elrond preceded to ask them both many questions, but all he got in return were blank stares.

"Estel answer me!" he said sternly hoping to provoke his son. "What was done to you and Legolas?"

Estel stared deep into his fathers eyes, and finally gathered all his strength to whisper. "The horrors, it was too much. He lives in my mind." and then he said no more for the pain of his injuries took him back to unconsciousness.

Elladan gestured for his father to come over to where he stood. "Ada will they be well again?"

Elrond placed his hands on Elladan's shoulders. "My son they have seen things no mortal or elf should ever see. They may never come back to what they used to be. We can only hope that they will recover. Now show me your injuries so that I may bandage them properly."

This brought a scowl from Elladan, but he did as his father bade him. His heart however was with his brother and friend. His mother had also encountered horrors to which she could not come back from, and she had to sail to forget. Legolas could sail, and he would see him again someday, but what of Estel, what of his brother? Would he ever be the same, or would he continue to be the quivering mass that lay near him now?"

After everyone had been tended they mounted back up, all too glad to be even further from the blackness of Mordor. "We should ride swiftly to Lothlorien. Galadriel may know what to do." Elrond spoke and was off.

Four four days they rode only stopping to water, and rest the horses for an hour at a time. None had slept in those four days, and they had eaten very little. All this seemed unimportant compared to the struggles the two were undertaking. Their ride had only been hindered when one of them screamed out. This did not make anyone stop for they knew there was nothing they could do. 


	15. Time to Leave All Else Behind

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Still and AU fic any reviews will be welcomed.

Now to my awesome reviewers who make me smile

Hiei-Rulez: Yes I do so love the evilness of angst ahem sowwie

Kristen: Thanks! Here is the update!

Estelle1: hmmmmm maybe so

Riva van Dyk: Oh she has an answer all right ahem

Aranna Undomiel: GOOD LUCK on finding one! and Galadriel knows not all

Catmint: Glad to see you enjoyed the chapter! here is more!

Angel of Imladris: thank you I try to please the readers as long as they love angst and a little fluff too

wolflover7: LOL the whole thing is written, I just update when I can

Mistress of the Darkness: Glad to know you like it! thanks for the review!

Elven Kitten: Who me kill them? g

HarryEstel: Thanks and you give me more!

Feagil: and last but not least O.o ...

Thank you all! now to the chapter

Chapter 15

After many days the outline of the Golden Wood was in sight,and Thranduil sighed with relief. "Now we shall see what The Lady of the Light can do. She will be able to heal them all."

Elrond did not wish to crush his friend's hope, but he knew deep down they may be without hope of return to normal. Entering the gates they were stopped, and asked of their business in the Lady's Land.

Haldir however came rushing up and bowed deeply to the two elven lords. "We welcome you to Caras Galadhon. I see from your weariness you are in need of the healers, and food. Come I shall escort you personally to the Lord and Lady."

Haldir running ahead led them all to the Golden Wood and went to announce their presence. Within moments Galadriel and Celeborn met them.

"What troubles do you bring with you Elrond, for it has been but a short time since I saw you last. Arwen I am sorry to say is gone for a few days."

"We have come for your help my lady. The darkness of Sauron has taken the spirit of these two," he said pointing at Estel and Legolas. "We need to know if you can help us bring them back."

"Long it has been since I dealt with treachery such as Sauron, but we shall try. Come bring them to the room, and we shall see what we can do."

For hours upon hours they all worked trying to bring Estel and Legolas back to the two they once were to no avail. Nothing seemed to work not even the begging and pleading of the twins, or their fathers. Elrohir at last could take no more and he walked away from the group.

Taking no heed to where he was going he soon found himself back almost to the gates. He only stopped when an arrow was poised and aimed at his throat.

"You should be more careful where you wander young Elrondion." Haldir said. He then noticed the dried tear stains on Elrohir's face and turned to motion to the other guards he would be back. Prodding Elrohir forward he walked him to the stream nearby and they both sat down.

"What troubles your mind so deeply?"

Elrohir sniffled and calmed himself before speaking as not to cry in front of Haldir. "Nothing seems to be working. Ada has tried and even grandmother, but they have yet to find a way to cure their minds. If they do not then Legolas will end up sailing, but Estel will be lost to us forever." Elrohir choked out.

"Do not worry yourself on this matter, and it seems they are not the only ones with wounds," he said pointing to Elrohir's arm.

"This is nothing, compared to the injuries they both have. Broken bones, and cuts can be healed, but their minds cannot. I fear for them." Elrohir said finally succumbing to his tears. "I must seem cowardly to a great warrior like yourself."

"Nonsense, to love one's brother and friend as you do is not cowardice, it shows honor and love. Please now go and think no more on this matter, but I would ask you of a favor."

Elrohir stopped and turned back around. "What would you have me do for you Haldir?"

"I would have you tell the Lady of the Wood that I have an errand of up most importance to run, and shall return before tomorrow."

"I will tell her this, be careful and return swiftly, and hannon le for the kind words."

Haldir waited until he could see Elrohir no more before he went to the stables. Finding the swiftest horse there he mounted up and took off. "Mithrandir had only been gone from Lothlorien for a day, and if no one else knew of a cure for the two perhaps he would. Haldir had seen him perform many great deeds in his travels out in the wilds, and he knew the Lady trusted the Ishtari completely. He would bring him back, and hopefully Mithrandir could help.

Day had turned to night, but the mood in the small room was a somber one. Elladan and Elrohir now stitched up sat by the beds of their brother and friend, while their father and grandmother spoke in the other room.

"I know of nothing more that we can do Elrond. I have called to them here and in their minds, and yet all I see when I go there is darkness. They have no will to remain here. I have called many back to the light, and away from the darkness, but none have been tainted by Sauron's evil."

"I do not wish to lose my son, and Thranduil even now has not slept for days on end. He refuses to leave his son's side thinking that someway there is a chance he will come out of this. I cannot tell him all his hopes are for not. That his son's only hope is to sail to Valinor. He has lost his wife, he cannot bear to lose another so soon, it will destroy him. As for Estel he has nothing, but to live the remainder of his life as he is now. There is no haven for men. The twins will be devastated, and sail away, and I will not stay here afterwards, Arda will fall to the evilness of Sauron without Estel, and I cannot be witness to such destruction."

"I understand your pains Elrond, for they are mine as well, but I know not what else to do. We shall have to pray to the Valar that they return on their own. Do not give up hope just yet."

The two having said all there was to say walked back in and sat down to watch over the two boys. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Legolas and Estel lay upon the beds, without taking in any food, without drinking any fluids except what Elrond had forced down them. They simply laid there their eyes open, revealing the horror which dwelled in their minds.

Elrohir jumped in his seat and turned to Galadriel. "Grandmother, I am sorry for I have failed to deliver to you a message. Haldir said he would return before tomorrow night, for he was on a mission of great importance."

Galadriel smiled at her grandson. "Thank you for the message, late as it is. I do wonder what mission is so important to take him from our borders at this time."

"Grandmother you spoke of Mithrandir having stayed here not long ago." Elladan said tearing his gaze away for a moment.

"Aye, Yes he was here not but a couple days ago. It is a shame really that we did not send for him sooner. Perhaps he could help in this matter."

"Why not send for him now, if he can help?" Thranduil said from his perch on his son's bed.

"The borders have been littered with orc attacks, and all the guards have been on alert. To have them go now would leave us defenseless to attack.. Perhaps in a fortnight or so we can send for his aid."

"By then they will have both starved to death, or simply give up from despair. We cannot wait for that long."

"I do not think Gandalf could help them, but he has known to surprise me" Elrond spoke from where he sat. "We cannot leave all of Lorien to suffer a fate of orcs. I will head out soon myself and try to find him."

"Ada you cannot leave Estel and Legolas. What if they need your healing skills?"

"I am sure your Grandmother's healers can handle it for a few days, and I am not leaving right away Elladan. I will wait to see how they manage."

The night brought no comfort, or easing of their minds. On the contrary in deepened their fears. Legolas screamed out every few moments, and Estel had cried until his body had no more tears left. They could not be comforted, and they were slowly slipping further into their comatose states. Thranduil looked to Elrond for some means to explain what was happening, when Legolas had bitten down on his tongue, and drawn blood.

Elrond shook his head and let the few tears collecting in his eyes fall. "I am sorry mellon nin. The blackness of Sauron it seems is too great. They will not regain themselves, I have seen this now."

"Then I shall leave within two days for the shores of Valinor. I will beg the Valar to have mercy on Estel, and make his passing one of ease."

"No, How can you speak of letting Estel simply die. He is my brother. Will you not try everything?"

"Elladan, I have tried it all, and I promise you I will ride for Mithrandir before the next moon. "

What Elrond nor any of the others knew was that Haldir was approaching a small campfire. Here he saw Mithrandir and jumped from his horse, and ran over.

"Mithrandir, I beg of your counsel for a moment." Haldir spoke as he bowed.

"What can an old wizard do for you young one.?"

"The Lords Elrond and Thranduil are in Lorien now. They have brought Estel and Legolas back from the clutches of Sauron, but now they linger as if only a shadow in our world."

"Come let us ride and you will tell me everything you know along the way back. I do hope you have rested well for we will not be stopping."

The two mounted back up and Haldir tried to explain all that he knew to the Ishtari. "They do not look well, and I fear Thranduil will take his son and sail away. Estel however will not have this option for he is adan."

Mithrandir seemed to ponder something for a minute before he spoke. "How is it a march warden of Lorien is so concerned over the welfare of a adan child. Is it simply that he is Lord Elrond's son, or do I sense something else."

Haldir seemed to fidget on his horse before he spoke. "I was on a scouting mission two years ago when I ran into Estel and Legolas. We traveled together for many days, and I stood watch each night so they could sleep. The third night I fell asleep while on watch for only a moment. That moment was the one the wargs decided to attack. Estel stood between me and the warg, and took the blow intended for me. He was badly injured, but he fought side by side with Legolas and myself, until all were dead. He is more than Lord Elrond's son, he is a friend as well, one I would not have suffer any longer."

"Did Galadriel send you for me?"

"She did not, and she will more than likely be upset I have left my post for so long, but I could think of no one else to help."

"I will see what I can do. We should tarry no longer, and move ahead with all speed."

The two elf and wizard too off in hopes of reaching those that needed them swiftly. What they did not know was that both had taken a turn for the worst. 


	16. A Watchful Night

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Still AU I would like to take this time to say any reviews are welcome and thanks to all who took the time to review.

One chapter left in this fic, but I have another done, just have to type it up.

Now to the reviewers!

katie: Thanks for the review! I love them too I just love the angst! a little bit too much

crazyAZN kid : Sorry you are not really enjoying the fic

Riva van Dyk: hehehehehehe

Aranna Undomiel: Yes If only it were that easy.

Elven Kitten: Thanks for the review!

wolflover7: Sorry about that not updating fast enough. But here is an update for you!

A-black-winged-bird: Your welcome, I try to encompass all the charries

Kristen: Thanks! here is an update!

Mornflower: Thanks for the wonderful review. I have not written this story but I suppose I could!

spellingfreak: Thanks I think. I did have a proofreader aka spellchecker. It is the evilness of Sauron, and more than one elf is elves. Hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last.

Hiei-Rulez: YAY! thanks for the review! I did love this chapter the best as well.

Catmint: thank you for the compliment, it means a lot

Beling: WB! and thanks for the error check for me. I suppose I shall now have to write this ficlet about Haldir, and Estel.

sielge: Thanks! You shall see!

HarryEstel: heheheheh and ack! you give me!

Well I would love to thank ALL of you for your reviews! Only one chapter left after this one but another fic is almost complete!

Chapter 16

Elladan paced the floor on his crutch that was made for him, until Elrond's stern glare sent him to the chair again "Ada why does he not answer? Why do they both look as if they are not really here?"

Elrond and Galadriel gave each other knowing glances. Each of them had consulted for many hours, and drew only one conclusion. Estel and Legolas would not return to who they had been before. They would forever be in this catatonic state.

"I fear my son there is no help for your brother or Legolas. They cannot move past the horrors which they have seen. I wish I could have shielded them from this."

"Is there no way to take these memories from them., to make them whole again." Thranduil said his eyes pleading with them for some answer. "If Legolas will not get better here then I shall set off for the Grey Havens tomorrow. I will not let him suffer this way."

Each in the room would be saddened that Thranduil was leaving and taking Legolas, but they knew each would follow."

"I will not stay here and watch Estel slowly die Ada, I can't" Elrohir pleaded. "I saw Amme, I saw the haunted look in her eyes, I can't sit here and wait for him to die."

Elrond wrapped his arms around both his sons, and pulled them close to him. "I would not have you watch him suffer. Go with Thranduil, I will stay here with your brother."

The sobs in the room were heart wrenching, as they knew they would never see Estel again. He would die, and they would not get the chance to say goodbye. No one disturbed the little room, and Galadriel had sent word that they were to be brought food, and more blankets. The food still sat untouched, and for a brief moment Galadriel let the tears creep down her face. Middle Earth was without it's savior and she was without a member of her family. It was as if a chunk had been ripped from her heart, and could never be replaced. She had seen this same look on her own daughter's face, and now the look was mirrored in their eyes. The look of having seen to much, having the full force of evilness bring them to their knees, and crumble their spirit.

Haldir was quiet as he was lost in thought. Normally he wore a stern, somber look, but now his face showed only sorrow. He wondered how he had let those two rascals break down his demeanor and creep into his heart so quickly. They were two fine individuals, and he was glad he had met them. Hearing the rustle of leaves nearby, he drew his sword, and went to kill whatever dared to hinder their progress.

From the shadows of the tree jumped Rumil and Haldir was so startled he almost fell from his horse. "Where have you been? We have searched for hours for you. The news is grim. Thranduil and Legolas leave for the Havens tomorrow, and Elladan and Elrohir will be joining them."

"What of Elrond and Estel?" Mithrandir inquired. "What are there plans?"

Rumuil hung his head, and answered the wizard. "Elrond, says he will stay here with him until he is gone, and then follow his sons."

"We shall see about that" Mithrandir, said pushing past the stunned Rumuil and heading onward into Lothlorien. Within minutes he was in the Golden Wood, and dismounting from his horse. Haldir went to follow him in, but was deterred by Rumuil.

"What can he do that they Lady cannot? Do you know something that I don't?"

"I know nothing more than you, I however still hold hope in my heart." Haldir grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him along as they made their way to the healing room. Haldir had run ahead as he passed Mithrandir in the hall to announce him. As he opened the door he was at once grabbed by Lord Celeborn.

"Where have you been, What is so important to have you leave your post at this most disturbing time?"

Haldir went to answer, but a hand came to rest upon his shoulder. "The elfling came to get me your Lordship. He felt I could be of some assistance." Mithrandir said entering the room. "This room feels cold like a veil of death already grips you all. Are you telling me that you have given up all hope so soon?"

"We have done everything within our grasp. We have tried to remove the mist that shrouds them, but they linger now on the verge of death. What would you have us do?"

Mithrandir did not answer he simply walked over to where Legolas laid. Placing his hands upon his head he gasped. He then went over to Estel and did the same. Turning around he motioned for them all to step out onto the balcony. When all had finally stepped out he turned to speak.

"They will not receiver from this on their own. None of us here have the power alone to heal them, but together we may have a chance."

"Tell us I will do anything, to bring my son back to me." Thranduil begged.

"Individually we can do nothing, but together we can take the memories from them. There is a drawback however. They will remember nothing from the past month, that would include them not knowing the have even seen Sauron. This could become an advantage to him at some time later."

"We are willing to take the risk." Elrond said, as they others nodded in agreement. Walking back into the room Legolas was placed on the bed beside Estel. They had all agreed that if this brought their sons back to them, that it would not be revealed to them the horrors they had faced. Encircling the bed were Elrond, Galadriel and Mithrandir. Thranduil stood at their side offering his help should they need it. Haldir and Rumuil stood at the door letting no one admittance into the room.

All three of them placed their hands upon each brow and Mithrandir began the chant. The chant was like nothing any of them had ever heard. They knew the Ishtari had been traveling all of Arda, and his knowledge was great, but none said anything as Estel and Legolas began to stir beneath their hands.

Within seconds Elrond's knees began to crumble beneath him, as he was pounded with the visions that plagued them both. Each of them were almost ready to fall, but the twins and Haldir rushed over to hold them up. After an hour Mithrandir stopped his chant and closed his eyes again, this time in exhaustion.

"We have done what we can. Now all we can do is rest and wait for them to waken."

Haldir rushed from the room, and came back with more chairs for them, and he brought blankets to place over them. Lord Celeborn went to give a direct order for no one to enter the room under severe penalty. As he walked back into the room he chuckled despite himself. Mithrandir was sitting in his chair, his eyes closed and drooling on Elrohir much to the elfling's disgust.

"Perhaps you should move to a drier spot young one." he said motioning to the chair vacated by Elrond. Celeborn saw that Elrond stood out on the balcony looking out over the Golden Wood, and went out to speak with him.

"Elrond, you need rest. There is nothing more we can do, and you will fail to help them if you are dead on your feet."

"How can I rest until he wakens?"

"Just try is all I ask. Sleep may come to you."

Elrond followed Lord Celeborn back into the room, and laid down on the bed next to his son. Thranduil had drifted off, in the chair next to the bed. Laying his head back on the pillows, Elrond's eyes glazed over in much needed sleep.

This was the quiet of the little room for many hour,. all sleeping and Haldir keeping watch over them, making sure they were not disturbed. 


	17. A Sewing We Will Go

Title: Twist of Fate

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter of this fic but I am typing up one as I post this one. Any reviews will be welcomed.

Now to the reviewers, who brighten my day with their comments!

wolflover7: Thanks, and I hope you got my e-mail

Riva van Dyk: Yes go Mithrandir!

Elven Kitten: all you need is a chance, and everything falls into place

eyesofastorm: thanks for the review!

Ithil-valon: Hmm I suppose I could write this Haldir and Estel ficlet when I start posting my new fic!

catmint: I have no excuse other than ahem updating sometimes at 4 a.m. I will check over it better

Hiei-Rulez: yes sniff he was killed unfairly in PJ's version, but here you go more Haldir in here

Kirsten: an update for you!

HarryEstel: Thanks! and update yours! and yes the new one is written I just must type it up, major ugh

crazyAZN kid : and last but not least, sorry you do not really like the fic, but glad you took the time to review.

Well sadly I give you the last chapter of the fic

Chapter 17

As the morning sun light peeked into the room two beings stirred in their sleep. Estel seemed to be waking from a long dream, and he was both hungry and stiff. Rolling over he wondered where he was, and why Legolas was laying in his bed. Seeing him stir Haldir went over to the bed and held his finger to his lips.

"Hush Estel , you need need to rest. You have had quite a few days, and now you need to go back to sleep."

"I am not tired Haldir, in fact I am hungry and wish to go to the kitchens and find something to eat. How and when did I get here?"

Legolas tried to fight off the remnants of sleep, and rolled over. "Shut up Estel, some of us are trying to sleep, and get out of my bed."

Legolas sighed as he heard Estel grumble more and went to sit up. "What... how..when did we get here?" he said trying to sit up, but his body protested mildly.

Elrond, and all the occupants of the room woke up as the arguing of Estel and Legolas became louder and louder. Elrond had stirred from his hazy sleep just in time to see Estel try to get out of bed, and fall back down on the bed. Legolas was highly upset as Estel had fallen on his outstretched leg.

"Estel, he called out in anger, but soon eased his tone as he saw the look of discomfort on Estel's face.

"Ada, what are we doing in Lothlorien, and what caused this injury?"

"Do you not remember? Can you tell me anything?"

Estel and Legolas both looked at each other and shrugged. "I do not recall coming here." Legolas said looking at his father.

"Are you going to tell us how and why we are here, and why all of you are here?" Estel said his injuries temporarily ignored.

He and Legolas saw all the others look at each other before Galadriel finally spoke up. "You both came here for a visit. It seems Elrond and Thranduil have raised some very clumsy young ones, for you both took a tumble off your flet just three days ago. You would not waken, so I sent for your fathers." Galadriel explained, her voice never wavering in the lie.

"Now that the explanation was given Estel's hunger returned full force along with his and Legolas' pains.

"Ada, I am hungry. Could we have something to eat please?"

"Yes, You will need to have something on your stomach before I give you the next treatment for pain."

This brought two very sour looking faces from the two on the bed, and snickers from the twins. Legolas and Estel folded their arms in protest, but relented when the stern look of Galadriel met their gaze.

Elrond and Thranduil smiled, relieved as they looked at Mithrandir and nodded. All were glad that the two had no lingering memories of the past days events.

"So you mean we have not even went out on our hunt, or gotten to ride and search out some adventure?"

"Aye, that is correct young ones." Mithrandir said the horrible memories he had taken from them both still in the back of his mind. "Now rest we will get you both someting to eat." All of them got up and went to walk to the door, when they heard Estel speak again.

"That is alright. We can go back out Legolas, on our hunt that we missed. Both boys jumped however when the sound came bounding off the very walls.

"NO!" was the echoing word spoken by all of the others. "You two will be taking up the new hobby of needlepoint with Arwen for the next two weeks. Learn to love and except it, for that is the closest thing to something dangerous you will be doing."

As the elders left the room Estel and Legolas both sat gazing at their brothers, and Haldir who was still lingering in the doorway.

"You know something don't you!" Estel asked, his eyes accusingly looking at them all.

All of the other three feigned a hurt look, but it was Haldir who spoke up. "I am very glad you are safe mellyn nins, and I expect a lovely needlepoint of myself by next week. He ran with the twins out of the room, but stopped just short of the stairs. He looked back to the room and ran back.

Stepping in he ran up to Estel and Legolas and hugged them both. "Welcome back," he said and then departed the room, leaving the two with dumbfounded looks. "I want my needlepoint by next week," he called, snickering as he went back to his post. He would again guard all that was precious in the Golden Wood.

The new fic will be posted next week! 


End file.
